


Is It Wrong to Feel?

by SParkie96



Series: Alien Heroes [1]
Category: DCU, Kick-Ass (2010), Marvel, Multiple X-Overs, Original Work, Samantha - An American Girl Holiday (2004), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bonnie is a Bad Mother and Ex-wife, F/M, Humor, Language, Meta Human Planet, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Superheroes, Superheroes Are Aliens, Violence, Xenophilia (Kind Of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are feelings so bad, Kal of Krypton? Is it really wrong to feel something?" Sami asked almost desperately.<br/>"No, but it is not wise to feel something towards a human." Clark replied. </p><p>In which Sami Parker never met Jack Dublin and meta-humans are really aliens from other worlds/dimensions. Jack Dublin is just your average 26 year-old business man who is trying to be a good father to his ten and nine year old daughters while also dealing with his divorce from his ex-wife. He honestly never expected an alien being from another world to show up on his front lawn. He also never expected to fall in love with said being, nor expected the being to love him back. Rated for humor, language, violence, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not know what possessed me to write this story. It just came from the top of my head. If there is any confusion about OC's, check my fanfic bio at Fanfiction.net. I am not writing the story over there due to strict rules and this is more of an Original Piece than an actual fanfic. I own my own characters, others belong to their respected owners.

* * *

**Forest Hills, New York...**

* * *

The sun could just barely be seen from behind the clouds on a chilly July morning. The Suburban streets were empty, indicating that it was in fact the weekend. An alarm could be heard from one house as its owner Jack Dublin groaned in annoyance. The blond male slammed his hand on the snooze button as he attempted to go back to sleep. A nudging at his shoulder, however, prevented the action. He sleepily looked up at the intruder, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in order to focus better. Mindy Dublin looked back at her father from the edge of his bed, looking just as tired as he did. The ten year-old yawned, causing her father to mimic the action, 

"What's the matter, Minds?" Jack asked, sitting up more. 

She yawned again, "We have to be at Mom's in an hour, remember?" 

Jack sniffled as he looked at the clock. The neon green numbers shown that it was seven-thirty. He had to drop his kids off at their mother's house. It had been five years since his divorce from Bonnie Rockwaller. The divorce happened due to the fact that he had caught Bonnie cheating on him with someone they had gone to High School with, but somehow the whole thing had become his fault. The woman constantly blamed him for ruining her life and "cursing her" with two brats. Though if the blond remembered correctly, it had been her who had taken advantage of him during a house party ten years ago.  **Twice.** To this day though, she still blamed him. Her father forced him to marry her at the age of sixteen.

After their second daughter, Samantha Dublin, had been born a year later, Bonnie began sleeping around with various football players and had even developed a "Late Night Partying" Habit. At the age of twenty-one, they divorced and had shared custody of the girls, though Bonnie often dropped them off at her mother's house when she had them. Jack thanked some greater power that his Mother-In-Law absolutely loved him. The woman took care of them well and kept them safe when their mother went into one of her drunken rage. She spent the child-support money on clothes and alcohol for herself. She didn't care for the children at all, only the money that came with them. Jack fought in court, but Bonnie played the innocent, caring mother, claiming that she was just depressed. She had won the jury over every time, leaving Jack helpless. He had been unable to get full custody of the girls. 

Presently, Jack put on his glasses and got out of bed after Mindy went to her own room. Jack threw on a pair of dress pants and a white button-up shirt. He threw on a tie and his watch. After that, he threw on his socks and his dress shoes. He carefully checked his appearance in the mirror. After he lost his mother and sister in a car-accident at age twelve, he worked at his father's company, Oscorp, as his father's assistant leaving him with minimal paperwork and in charge of scheduling business meetings. Harry Osborn offered to "take care" of his son's ex-wife, to which Jack politely said no. He loved the man dearly, but he was more than capable enough to take care of himself. 

After scooping up his jacket and briefcase, he headed downstairs to make the girls breakfast, but Mindy had already beat him to it. She was in the process of attempting to make scrambled eggs and toast while Samantha cautiously watched from the table. Mindy struggled with trying not to burn the eggs and toast. Jack set down his things next to his seat at the table and rolled up his sleeves. He gently moved her aside and helped her finish making breakfast. He smiled as she insisted that she could do it. About ten minutes later, slightly burned eggs and toast were ready to serve. Mindy sat down at her seat while Jack set the plates down in front of the girls, 

"Thanks, Dad." the girls said in unison.

He nodded and sat down with his own plate. Before they dug in, Jack reminded them to put napkins down on their laps so their outfits didn't get dirty. Mindy shrugged and began to eat anyway while Samantha carefully laid the napkin down on her skirt. He looked to see what both girls had decided to wear to their mother's. 

Mindy wore simply jeans and some purple superhero tee-shirt with her favorite purple High-Top Converse, her blond hair up in pink-tails. Samantha, on the other hand, wore a white button-up dress shirt with a red and green plaid skirt. She wore white stockings and black ankle boots. The nine-year old kept her brown hair long, but half of it was up in a bow that matched her skirt. 

Jack smiled. His girls were just so different from each other, it was almost hard to believe that they were related. Mindy was a little tomboy, always getting into trouble and getting dirty. She joined the school soccer team, hoping to be a soccer player just like her Dad. Samantha was the complete opposite. The brunette was more of a girly girl, but didn't mind getting a little dirty. She preferred to wear skirts and dresses and read books. Though she didn't mind playing soccer either. She often helped Mindy practice for the blond girl's team. In turn, Mindy would often play dolls with the younger girl. Okay, so maybe they weren't complete opposites. 

After finishing their breakfast, Jack glanced at his watch and sighed. He cleaned up the table and dishes, Samantha helping him since Mindy made breakfast. After that, the girls grabbed their bags and headed out to their father's car sadly. They tried to go as slow as possible, not at all excited to go to their mother's house. They knew she didn't like them and that she really didn't care for them. The only one on Bonnie's side that liked them was their Grandmother, so they never felt like they were wanted there. 

"Do we have to go, Daddy?" Samantha asked as she sat in the back-seat of the old mustang. 

Jack looked at her in the rear-view mirror with a sad nod, "Yes, honey. It's what your mother wanted." 

Mindy snorted, "All she wants is the child-support money. She doesn't want us. I bet, as soon as we get there, she'll drops us off at Nonna's [1] and go get drunk at Brick's house." 

"Brick?" Jack asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Baby Daddy number seven." Mindy replied. 

"I don't like him," Samantha said quietly, "Daddy, can we please stay with you?" the brunette begged.

"Please?" Mindy begged as well. 

With a sad sigh, he gave the girls a reassuring look, "You'll see me every other week. Like usual." 

"But we don't want to see you every other week! We want to see you every week!" Samantha protested. 

"Girls, you know I can't. I've tried, but I can't. You'll just have to get through the week without me." Jack said. 

The car pulled up to an apartment building in North New York City, just up the street from Times Square. The building was huge and housed four residents inside. Each one owned their own apartment on different floors. Jack opened the door to the building and lead the girls upstairs to their mother's apartment on the top floor. Once outside the door, Jack knocked and patiently waited for her to answer. They could hear the occupants below. A baby was crying in the apartment below them. The one below that one sounded as if they were having a concert as loud music almost blared through the thin walls. Samantha and Mindy looked up at him, both their blue eyes pleaded to go back home. With a sigh, the former soccer player knocked again. 

They heard a bang coming from the other side of the door. Giggling could be heard as well as they heard the sound of glass breaking against the ground. There was a slurred, "Hold on a fugging minute!" before the sound of locks being undone could be heard. The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Bonnie. Her brown hair was messy and knotted looking and she was only wearing a "Middleton Mad Dogs" football jersey that barely covered her lower parts. Her eyes looked disoriented as she squinted at them. Realization dawned on her as she glared at Jack, 

"Oh, it's only you. What the hell do you want?" she asked. 

He cleared his throat, "It's your week." 

"What?" she asked, eyes glassy with a hangover. 

"You know? You have them every other week? Like you forced me to agree to?" Jack said through clenched teeth. 

Bonnie leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms, "Oh, that right. I have the little shits this week." she recalled, disappointment in her voice. 

Jack clenched his jaw, holding back the urge to slap her across the face, "They're not "little shits", they're little girls-" 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You two," Bonnie said, pointing to Mindy and Samantha, "get your asses in here. And you," pointing to Jack, "get the fuck out." 

Before Bonnie had the chance to usher them inside, the girls hugged their father's middle. Jack squatted down so he could hug them better. Both girls wrapped their arms around his neck tightly, quietly begging him to let them come home with him. Samantha even had tears in her eyes, like she did every other time. Jack firmly, but gently, pulled them at arms length as he looked into both their eyes. He used his thumb to wipe away Samantha's tears,

"You two will see me next week. I promise. Just...behave for your mother, okay?" He kissed them both on their foreheads.

"We'll call you every night," Mindy promised as she kissed his left cheek.

"Promise." Samantha finished, kissing his right cheek.

He smiled and stood up straight. They said goodbye as well as "We love you, Daddy" before Bonnie ushered them inside forcefully.

"And Bonnie, don't forget that Mindy has a Soccer-" but the door had already been slammed shut in his face. He looked down at the hardwood floor in disappointment. He desperately wanted to bring the girls back home and protect them from their mother, but that wasn't allowed. Bonnie, in some fucked up way, had every right to have partial custody of the girls as him. The only difference was that he actually cared for the girls and she didn't.

He walked down the steps of the building and made his way over to his car. He opened the car door, but didn't get in quite yet. He looked up at the top floor window of the apartment building, hoping that the girls were alright. He took a deep breath and got into his car. Before he could start up the car, his phone began to ring. He pulled the device out of his pants pocket and looked at the screen. It was his father. He pressed the button and held the phone next to his ear,

"Yes, Dad." Jack answered, starting up the car.

" _Hey, Jay. Everything alright? "_ Harry's cheerful voice asked. 

"Yeah, Dad. Everything's fine. Just dropped the girls off at Bonnie's." Jack said.

" _Oh? How'd that go? "_ Harry asked, worry in his voice. 

"Fine. The girls didn't want to stay, though." Jack replied, pulling out before driving down the street.

_"Could you blame them?"_ Harry asked. 

"What can I do, Dad? She has custody of them too. Do you think I want to leave them with her?" Jack asked angrily.

_"I know, I know. Look, I'm calling to tell you that you have this weekend off. I was also wondering if you would like to go for a slice of pie at the local diner."_ Harry asked, now serious. 

The blond was silent for a moment as he continued to drive, thinking. He was given the weekend off and his father wanted to go get a piece of pie at the diner. That meant his father wanted to talk to him about something. A very serious something.

"Sure."

* * *

**Meta Prime, A Couple Planets Away...**

* * *

On a planet not too far from Earth, lived many beings. These beings were known as Meta-Humans. Though they looked like ordinary humans in appearance, they were anything but human. Some had extraordinary abilities that were thought to be impossible to have. Some could fly, some could read minds, some could walk through walls, etc. Each one had their own ability or multiple abilities. Their planet looked like Earth as well, but held more advanced technology. Their civilization had a government that was more of a Council than Presidents or Dictators. The people were free and their civilization was peaceful, though it was far from Utopian. Crime still lurked around the corner, but the stronger meta-humans took care of the situation. 

In an area that resembled a normal Earth Suburbia right outside of the city-state, a group of teens could be seen playing in the park. What made this such an oddity was that there was a young woman playing with them as well as four grown men. Though the four men resembled turtles. The group appeared to be playing the equivalent of Earth Kick-Ball. 

The turtles wore their own colored armor as well as their own colored bandanna that acted as a mask on their faces. The tallest one wore blue armor with a blue bandanna. He was fast and strong, and twin swords strapped to his back, his favorite weapon of choice. His brother, who was the third tallest, wore red armor and bandanna, just as strong and fast as his brother. On his hips, were two Sci's that reflected the light of the sun in a silver light. The next brother, slightly shorter than the first, but a bit taller than the second wore all purple. He also had a Bo-Staff on his back. The last one, shortest of the bunch, wore orange. His weapon was twin nun-chucks that hung on his hips like the red one. 

The one in the red armor was the pitcher, while the blue armored turtle was the catcher. The Purple armored turtle was the Umpire and the orange clad one played first base. The young woman was the kicker. 

The young Caucasian woman looked like a normal human female, with the exception of her white streaked, brown hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail and electric blue eyes. She had many abilities such as super-strength, speed, and more, but mainly relied on weapons like her friends. She also had a high intellect like the purple clad turtle, but hers came from her schooling and years of studying. Every since she was just a toddler, she helped her uncle create weapons and armor. She had astounding agility, able to do back-flips and such that she had learned from both her father and mentor. She could fight just as well, a feat also learned from years of practice and study. At the age of eight, she already knew thirteen different fighting styles.

She was clad in a black jumpsuit that was unzipped slightly to show the shyest bit of cleavage. The seams of the suit were silver like the belt that hung loosely around her hips. The gloves had been cut so that her fingers were visible. A there was two Electric Blue lines that ran down both her left and right legs from her hips down to mid-calf, disappearing under black platformed boots. A look of determination on her face, a sly smile on her lips.

"You ready, Sami?" the red clad turtle asked, prepped to throw the rubber ball. 

"Ready when you are, Raph." The woman, or "Sami", responded.

"Raph" nodded, "This one's going straight for you, Leo." he said, motioning to the blue turtle. 

"Unless she kicks it." The purple one said. 

Raph gave him a look, "Shut up, Donnie. She'll miss." 

"And even if she does kick it, I got it!" the orange one said. 

Sami chuckled, "Yeah, whatever, Mikey." she said. 

Just as Raph was about to throw the ball, a man in a red and blue skin tight bodysuit walked right through the middle of the field with a bulky being with black armor right behind him. The group groaned in unison, annoyed that their game had been interrupted. Sami stood up straight at the sudden arrival of the two beings. She saluted the two as they approached her. 

"At ease, soldier." The one in black armor said, his helmet slid back to reveal the crystal face of her mentor. 

"Tetrax. Dad." Sami greeted the black first, and the colorful one second. 

"Dad" was actually a man with the powers of a spider. He was one of the stronger meta-humans that played the role as hero alongside others. He was often referred to as Spider-Man. He placed a hand on her shoulder and though she couldn't see it behind the webbed, red mask, she could tell he had a smile on his face, 

"I hate to interrupt a good game of Kick-Ball, but it's time." he said. 

Sami's bright blue eyes widened in excitement. Her colorful armored comrades were wide-eyed with excitement as well. They came up to stand behind the shorter girl. Tetrax, the one in the black armor and Sami's mentor, nodded. The group cheered as they were lead to a hovercar. The forgotten teens waved them off and continued their game as the hovercar flew off toward the City-State. 

 

 

 


	2. The Arrival

* * *

**Bibbo's Diner and Pie Shop, New York City...**

* * *

The mustang pulled up to the Diner as Jack looked up at the sign with exhaustion. He was glad he was given the day off, but he didn't really feel like sitting in a diner talking to his father about his problems. He actually really wanted to go home and go back to bed. He hadn't exactly gotten much sleep last night. It was too late though, he had already told his father he would come join him for a slice of pie. He just hoped the conversation they were about to have didn't lead to him being set up on another blind date. The last one didn't exactly go so smoothly, mainly because the woman had attempted to give him a hand job in the middle of the restaurant. Then, she stalked him a couple days later and showed up at his house in a state of undress. When the girls were with him. He threw her out, the girls later telling him that they didn't like her. She reminded them too much of Bonnie. 

He rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he got out of the car. No matter where he was, his girls were always on his mind. They were the final piece when it came to finding a new girlfriend or, quite possibly, wife. If they didn't like her, Jack couldn't keep her. So far, he couldn't find anyone that the girls liked. Whether the women were "too slutty" or "too annoying", Mindy and Samantha rejected them all. Jack never even secretly bedded one of the women, mainly because he just wanted out of the date. His father just thought that the girls were being silly, jealous that they didn't have all of their father's attention, until Harry saw the women in action. They hated children and only wanted Jack to spend his money on themselves. Harry immediately trusted the girls' opinions, commenting that they were good judges of character.  

Jack released another sigh for what seemed like the billionth time that day. He greeted Bibbo and sat at the usual booth in the back. He waited patiently for his father to arrive, looking at the menu in front of him. The bell above the door jingled as the door opened. Harry shook hands with Bibbo before waving to Jack. Jack waved back as Harry took a seat across from him. The waitress, a thin red head waltzed over to give them their usual.

"Hey, Jack! How have you been?" the waitress asked.

"Fine, Ms. Possible. How bout you?" Jack asked.

Kim smiled at her friend, "Well, I'm no longer Ms. Possible. I'm Mrs. Stoppable now." she smiled, showing them the ring.

Harry smiled up at her, kissing the back of her hand, "You mean Ronny-boy finally proposed?" he asked jokingly.

"Proposed? That and he couldn't even wait until the Honeymoon." She chuckled, lightly tapping her stomach.

Jack chuckled, "Well, that's Ron, right? Congratulations, Kim."

"Thanks, Jack. I'm working here until the baby comes. Then it's back to CIA work. How are the girls?" Kim asked.

"They're fine. Stubborn, but fine." he responded.

"They didn't want to go to Bonnie's, did they?" Kim asked, her smile disappeared and was replaced with a sad expression.

Jack shook his head, "They also don't like any of the women I bring home for them to meet."

Kim's smile returned to her face as she patted his shoulder, "There are tons of women out there. You're bound to find one they'll absolutely love. It took them awhile to like me, and we were never dating." Jack chuckled at that.

He had known Kim and Ron since High School. Kim was the Captain of the Cheer Team, while Ron was the Star Running-Back. Bonnie was Kim's co-captain, so Kim knew exactly how Bonnie was. When she found out Bonnie took advantage of Jack, she fought like hell against Bonnie. Unfortunately, Jack was stuck with Bonnie or her father was going to sue his Dad for everything he owned. And Jack couldn't let his father lose the company, not because of him. Kim and Ron felt sorry for Jack and visited him often. Kim even baby-sat the girls while Jack went on these silly blind dates and worked late.

With a gentle squeeze, Kim gave him a wink and went to go get their pies. Harry decided to make normal conversation, asking Jack about what was new and what was going on with the girls. Jack chuckled, explaining that Samantha finished reading that book his father gave to her for Christmas and that Mindy made the school's Junior Varsity Soccer team. Harry listened on, a smile on his face. He was just happy to know that his son was okay, but he knew deep down the man was depressed and that the only thing that kept him up were his two beautiful daughters. Kim came back with their pies, but this time, Harry ordered her one as well and invited her to join them. She thanked Mr. Osborn and sat down next to Jack, listening as well. They stayed like that for a while.

They had already finished their pies and drinks. Harry told them a story he recalled from a charity gala he attended. Kim listened intently, stirring her ice in her half-full glass of water. Jack listened as well, laughing at the memories. He glanced down at his watch and did a double take in disbelief. It was almost three forty-five in the afternoon. He had been here that long? He interrupted his father to tell him that he had to leave and went to reach for his wallet to pay for his half, but Harry held up a hand,

"It's on me, Jay. Put your wallet away." Harry said, taking out his money.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Kim asked sadly.

"Yeah. I'm going to go watch Mindy's Soccer Practice, or at least try to. Bonnie had me thrown out last time." Jack explained as Kim let him out of the booth. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged his father goodbye.

He was about to leave, until Harry stopped him again, "Jack!"

Jack turned around. Harry nodded to him, "Take the next two weeks off. I'll pay you, of course. You've earned it." 

The blond looked at his father in shock. Was he just given the next two weeks off? Too surprised for words, he thanked his father and proceeded out of the establishment. He suddenly was unable to unlock his car, but was eventually able to do so. He sat at the wheel, still unable to believe he was just given the next two weeks off. Paid too. He was at a loss for words as he drove over to Central Park. 

* * *

**Just Outside of Earth's Atmosphere...**

* * *

"So...what was our mission again?" Mikey asked. 

The group of turtles and Sami were inside of Tetrax's ship just above Earth's atmosphere. They had been given the opportunity to travel to Earth and observe the primitive species. Colonial Fury Prime and the rest of the Council had chosen them as their planet's ambassadors. Thanks to their training and hard work. The whole thing was just so exciting and scary at the same time. To live among the humans and live their lifestyle, on a planet that was so similar to their own. Sami rolled her eyes, but she held a smile, 

"Mikey! We've been chosen to live among the humans and observe their ways. How did you forget?" she asked, honestly curious. 

"I didn't forget! I was just making sure..." he explained, trailing off. 

"After all of our hard work! We're finally here!" Donnie said, practically shaking with excitement. 

Raph and Leo were too busy sparring in the back of the ship to notice that they had arrived to their destination, leaving the youngest group members to their awe. Suddenly, their excitement turned to dread as a red light started flashing on the ship, and alert going off. 

"Uh, Oh." Their pilot, a blob-like creature named Gluto said. 

"What's uh-oh? Uh-oh is not good!" Mikey hollered. 

Leo and Raph came rushing through the doors, "What the hell is going on?" Raph hollered. 

" _Fire-Alert in Engine Room. Fire-Alert in Engine Room_." The computerized voice of the ship's system chanted. 

"Uh-oh." Donnie said. 

He and Sami exchanged looks before heading back to the engine room in the back left section of the ship. Leo instructed everyone else to the escape pods. He told Sami and Donnie to report there as well if things did not look good in ten minutes. After ten minutes, they were to head to the escape pods and get out. They nodded and continued on their way. 

When they had reached the engine room door, Donnie placed a device up against the doors. The screen on the small device showed them a temperature and a WARNING in big red letters. Sami pried open the door and they immediately shielded their eyes as the bright light of fire filled their vision. They activated their heavy armor and proceeded through so they could attempt to fix the engine. Unfortunately, the fire made it difficult to work, melting wires and torching the metals. 

"It's too hot! We can't fix it!" Donnie hollered over the roar of the alarm. 

"Do we know what caused it?" Sami asked. 

"Negative. We need to get out." Donnie yelled. 

The duo ran out just in time to miss the explosion. The ship fell apart around them as they sprinted to the designated meeting area. When they had reached the escape pods, everyone else had already left. After locking on to the group's communicator locations, Sami and Donnie got into the remaining escape pods. Donnie's worked fine as it proceeded on course, but a piece of debris hit Sami's, knocking out the GPS System. Her escape pod went slightly farther left. 

They were supposed to land in Central Park. Sami's pod landed in Forest Hills. 

* * *

**Forest Hills, New York...**

* * *

The front door to the Dublin house was unlocked as Jack stepped in at around 7:05, Mindy asleep in his arms and Samantha dragging her feet next to him. He was both irritated and exhausted. Bonnie, as usual, gave him a hard time at the field, screaming that it was her week. How dare he step in on her week? She just kept it up with the screaming the entire time. Then she had started with the coach, and then the Soccer Moms and then him again. Mindy had been so embarrassed by her mother that she had ran away from the field, cursing at her mother. Samantha ran from Bonnie too, but one of the mothers caught her and held her for Jack. By the time the cops showed up to arrest Bonnie, she was long gone, leaving the kids behind. The mother who had Samantha walked and waited with her next to Jack's car. The mother apologized to him and gave her prayers. He thanked the woman and took the girls to the Ice Cream Parlor to cheer them up. 

After taking the girls to their rooms, he closed their doors so they could go to sleep. It was early, but the girls were exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. He went to his own room and put on his pajamas, a black muscle tank and grey sweatpants. Might as well, he wasn't going anywhere anyway. He sat down in the living room and turned the television on, turning the volume down so he didn't disturb the girls. After turning on Comedy Central, he cursed under his breath. He'd forgotten the girls' bags out in the car. Grabbing his keys, he went outside to the car. 

Suddenly, the street lamps outside began to flash on and off, making him look around curiously. The car radio suddenly turned on by itself, switching from station to station. Okay, now he was freaked out. The sound of something flying through the air caught him off guard. He turned to look at the Sky. Something was falling. It looked like a pod of some sort. The pod suddenly landed in the tree on his front lawn, taking the tree out with it. He dove out of the way at the last second as the pod slid to a stop just feet from the driveway. He got off of the ground to look at it. 

Just as he had guessed. It was a pod of some sort. A Pod with a window, but there was too much smoke inside to see. He watched carefully from behind his car. Before he could call to whoever was inside, the window part flew off and landed on the right side of the pod. Jack got into a fighting stance, slightly freaked out. Through the smoke billowing out, he could see a hand grab onto one side of the pod and then another hand grabbed onto the other side of the pod. A figure began to rise out of the pod, coughing loudly.

"Well, that sucked." the being said between coughs. Jack tilted his head. That voice sounded like...a girl. 

The smoke cleared as the figure jumped out. Jack's eyes widened. The figure was a girl! Not just a girl, but a human woman! Though, she appeared normal, she had unusual white streaked brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black jumpsuit with silver lining the seems. There were also blue line that trailed down both her thighs. A sword hung on her left hip and a gun was holstered around her right thigh. What made her more intimidating was that she didn't look scary. She was actually, in his opinion, quite beautiful. She looked up at him, smiling uncertainly. 

"Um, hi. I know this looks weird, but I'm not here to cause any trouble," She then turned to look at the downed tree behind her, "Oh, um, did I do that?" she asked, turning back to him. 

He held his stance, but nodded slowly. 

She looked genuinely sorry, "Oh! Let me fix that then." she said, inspecting the tree. 

Jack raised a brow. Fix it? She took out the tree. How the hell was she going to fix it? His question was answered when the girl lifted the tree by the trunk as if it was weighed nothing. Jack's eyes widened in shock as the girl held it over her head with one hand. How the hell...

The front door suddenly opened as Mindy and Samantha rushed outside, "Dad! We heard a bang! What's going-whoa!" Mindy yelled in astonishment. 

The alien girl used fire that sparked from her hands to incinerate the tree until it was nothing but twigs and ashes. Once the whole thing was done, she dusted herself off and turned back to them, sitting on the stump. She held a smile on her face.

"Oh! You have little ones! I love kids!" She said as she got up to look at the girls. 

Samantha ducked behind Jack while Mindy stood there in shock. Without hesitation, the alien girl lifted Mindy up and hugged her gently, 

"Hello, Little One! I'm Sami Parker/Wayne of Meta-Prime! What's your name?" she asked excited. 

Mindy turned to look toward Jack, smile on her face as well, "Dad can we keep her?!" 

Jack looked at his daughter dumbfounded. Can we keep her? Can we keep her?! Did his daughter not see that this woman was an alien from who knows where?! Then again, it figures that his daughter would like the one woman who wasn't of this planet. Before he could answer, Mindy was let go and was chatting with this alien. She told the woman her name and they were talking as if they were best friends. Mindy grabbed the woman by the hand and dragged her toward the house, Samantha trailing close behind. Jack turned to look at the abandoned pod. What the hell was he going to do with that? The alien girl came from his house and pulled a remote out of her suit. With a press of a button, the carnage suddenly disappeared as though nothing had even happened to begin with. He looked at the new brunette with an incredulous look. 

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked. 

"Sami" held up the remote, "With this, duh." 

"I know with that! The other thing! The thing where you picked up the tree and set it on fire!" Jack hollered. 

Hearing his neighbors slowly emerging from their homes to see what was the matter, Jack ran inside, dragging the girl in with him. Once he shut the door, he looked at her, impatiently waiting for her explanation. Sami sat down on the one recliner, seeing that the two girls already occupied the couch. 

"Obviously, I'm not from around here," She started off slow.

"No shit." Jack said, a little angry, but calmer than before. 

She winced at his angry expression, but continued, "I'm from a planet full of meta-humans. We're kind of like your Earth's "Superheroes". I've been sent here to study Earth, since we know little about your kind. I'm Sami Parker/Wayne of Meta-Prime. I mean you no harm nor do I have any interest in meeting your leader." she explained, chuckling a bit toward the end. 

Mindy and Samantha kind of chuckled a bit as they caught the woman's joke. Jack, on the other hand, did not, "How did you do that?" 

"With my hands?" Sami answered, unsure of how he wanted her to explain. He saw her do it, was it really that complicated. 

Jack looked at the girls, "Mindy. Samantha. Go to your rooms. Please." he said, keeping his composure. 

Though they didn't want to, they trudged to their rooms, but not before hugging Sami unexpectedly. Sami looked just as surprised as Jack at the action as the girls said goodnight to her. Sami smiled and said goodnight to them as well. Once their doors closed, she hesitantly dropped the smile and became serious as she looked up at Jack. He took a deep breath and sat on the Coffee Table in front of her, arms crossed at his chest, 

"How old are you?" he asked. 

"I don't even know your name. Unless you want me to call you Daddy-" 

"Refrain. How old are you?" Jack repeated. 

Sami sighed, "Twenty-six. Is there a reason you chose to specifically ask about my age?" 

"Curious. You don't look twenty-six. You look..." 

"Younger? My people age, but not physically. Physically, don't start aging again until fifty. Even then, it's slow." Sami finished. 

Jack narrowed his eyes, "When does the process stop the first time?" 

"Nineteen. I've gotten a bit taller since then, but that's all." she explained. 

He nodded. This was a whole lot easier than he thought. He honestly thought she was going to kill him and the kids and just leave. So far, she hugged Mindy and then answered his questions. Speaking of girls, 

"Why did my girls just hug you?" Jack asked, wondering if she did something to them. 

Sami shrugged, "I was hoping you would know. I thought they were going to attack me or scream to be honest." she explained. 

"So, no brainwashing? No chips to make them little robot slaves?" He asked. 

The brunette just shook her head slowly, looking at him as if he were the alien, "That's just wrong. Plus, I'm pretty sure that stuff only happens in movies." she said with amusement.

With a nod, he got off of the coffee table but then suddenly found himself on his back on the floor, Sami straddling his hips. He went to push her off by pushing at her chest, but she grabbed his wrists. She held them in both of her hands and brought them to her chest, holding them like a lover would. Sami leaned over him, her long hair now free of the ponytail, dangled like a curtain around both of their faces. He stared up into those intoxicating blue eyes as she chuckled in amusement, 

"I have some questions myself, Pretty Boy. Name and Age please?" she asked sweetly, just inches from his face. 

He honestly didn't know what to do, "Jack Dublin, twenty-six." he answered. 

She hummed and kissed him on the lips before pulling back. She released his hands and put her own on his chest, right above his heart. She just looked at him, studying him. He remembered she said she was here to observe Earth. Maybe she was just seeing if they were all the same? 

"Cute kids you got. They seem like little angels. That must mean Mama's got to be the Wicked Bitch of the West." Sami said, fingers trailing down his chest.

He suddenly felt nervous. To prevent her from going any further, he grabbed her hands and held them in both of his, mimicking her previous action. She didn't tug even once. She smiled and turned her head to look at the room, not even attempting to get up or off of him. She looked at the closest pictures. Most were of him and the kids and him and his father and friends, but he didn't have any pictures of Bonnie. He let Kim burn all those photos long ago. Sami looked down at him again, 

"Speaking of Mama, I don't see any photos of your girls with their mother. Care to share?" she asked with a tilt. Though she sounded like she was serious, the smile on her lips said otherwise.

He thought about if he should tell this stranger about the whole Bonnie-thing, when he suddenly found himself rubbing the backs of this girl's hands with his thumbs. He looked down at her hands and noticed how small they were, continuing the action. Sami raised a brow as she looked from her hands to his face. He stopped and looked up at her again. She looked at their hands again. Bringing one of her own to her mouth, she pulled one glove off with her teeth, giving the other glove the same treatment. She put them on the table and held Jack's hands again. Did she want him to do it again?

"That's kind of why I took my gloves off." She said suddenly.

"How did you know what-"

"You were thinking? I'm a meta-human. It's one of my newer abilities. Still trying to get the hang of it. Only works in a quiet room with one other person. Now, how about that Mama?" Sami asked, now genuinely curious.

The blond took in a deep sigh and told her what had happened. He started from when he first met Bonnie all up until today. The whole time, he rubbed the back of Sami's hands as she listened intently. She kept eye contact the entire time. After he finished, she slowly nodded as if trying to make sense of it all. He looked down at their hands. Her fingers were intertwined with his. She saw it too, shyly pulling her hands back.

"That's awful. Why would she do that to you? To the kids? Those girls are adorable and seem like little sweethearts and you're so sweet and handsome." Sami said almost dreamily.

Jack blushed at that. That was the first time a girl had called him handsome and then didn't try to force him into sex. They were usually drunk if they did compliment him. And they never even said a thing about his girls, drunk or sober. This one, on the other hand, wasn't drunk and wasn't attempting to force her tongue down his throat. Or somewhere else. And she absolutely loved kids, as if her just running over and hugging a strange kid, didn't already point that love for kids out already. This girl wasn't bad looking either. She was actually quite beautiful. She just seemed like the type that tried to hide it instead of use it to her advantage.

"You're not a possible enemy target. I wouldn't use my looks against you. And thanks." Sami chuckled, blushing herself.  

He chuckled himself. Suddenly there was a pregnant pause between them. It was becoming unnerving as they sat there and stared at anything but each other. Sami broke the silence first, clearing her throat. 

"Maybe I...uh..should go. I could probably turn that pod into a motorcycle or...something..." she started slowly getting off of him. 

He looked up at her with worry. She didn't even know the planet so well. How would she be able to navigate around it? He looked at her now visible wrists, noticing that her watch was busted. By the way she was rambling though, she already knew that. She said goodbye and was about to leave, but Jack prevented that, gently grasping her wrist as she passed him. She looked down at his hand before looking up at him. 

He sighed again, "Your equipment is busted and/or lost, you're clearly lost yourself, and you've got no where to go. Why don't you stay here for a while?" he asked, staring into those blue eyes again. 

She looked down at the floor before looking at him, "If that's alright with you. I don't want to be a bother or anything." she said nervously. 

He nodded, "It's totally fine. Besides, my girls seem to like you, and they don't like a lot of women that show up here. So, if they trust you, then I trust you too." he said with a smile. 

Sami blushed. These beings were very touchy and feely. She kind of liked it. This human appeared to be showing some signs of affection toward her, and she liked him a lot too. The only issue was that she didn't know him all that well. 

"Um, where should I sleep? My "sleeping bag" got blown up on my ship. Along with my clothes, not that you have to buy me any. I brought my own currency. I don't want you to think I'm like those other girls who only like you for money. That honestly is a petty thing to like a man for. On my planet it was strength, bravery, and heart that attracted a possible partner. Money was just a tool used in conquest and I-should probably shut up now." Sami said with another blush, realizing she was babbling again.

Jack shook his head, "It's fine, Sami. Most girls never even told me about themselves really. Just their sex lives. I think it's interesting that you're not even from here an you're nicer than the average woman." he explained.

"It's just so different here. And I haven't even been here that long." Sami marveled.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want. I can ride the couch. I have some smaller shirts that might fit you and maybe shorts." Jack said.

"That's awfully sweet, but I don't want to kick you out of your bed. You can sleep in there. I can sleep out here." Sami said.

"Or you can sleep in there with me?" Jack proposed.

Sami thought about it for a moment. Sleep in bed with another person? Whom you weren't even married too? Eh, what the hell. It couldn't be that bad or strange. They did it at the boot camps all the time. Sami nodded gratefully. Jack took his hand off of her wrist and put it on the small of her back as he lead her to his own room. She looked at all of the photos as they passed them, giggling at a couple funny looking ones. He explained where the bathroom was if her people used such things. She laughed, explaining that they were basically humans but with special abilities, so they were basically built the same anatomically. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

He gave her his old Soccer Jersey that didn't fit him anymore. It was clean of course, but it kind of just sat in his closet. He was surprised Bonnie didn't steal it. She used to wear it so much, before forcing him to have sex with her. Sami studied it curiously, running her fingers over the designs. She traced over the letters and the numbers in awe. She asked what sport this was for. With a smile he happily explained it to her, rules and all. She unzipped her suit, revealing a black bra and black underwear. She slipped off her boots and socks before taking the suit completely off. Jack turned away to give her at least a little privacy, not expecting her to just strip right then and there. Once she was just down to her bra and underwear, she folded up her suit and stuck it under the bed, just in case she needed it again. She threw on the jersey and looked at herself in the mirror above the bed. She turned to him, asking him how it looked.

He turned to look and blushed once more, "I...uh...you look...good. It fits." he answered.

The jersey was short on her, stopping just above her knees. Unlike Bonnie however, Sami didn't look like some trashy woman trying to seduce someone into bed. She looked cute and...pretty damn good, like it was made for her to wear. It looked way better on her than it ever did on Bonnie. He offered her a pair of shorts, but each pair fell off of her hips. He thought he tied them tight enough, but they still slipped off of her. She said it was fine, hoping that it wouldn't be awkward for him.

He took his glasses off and slipped into bed. He patted the spot next to him. She looked at the spot and mimicked his recent actions. She fell asleep quickly. Sometime in the middle of the night, she was whimpering which accidentally woke him up. She tossed and turned next to him, face contorted in discomfort. Out of habit, he pulled her close to his chest, laying her head over his heart and running his fingers through her hair. Comforting her as if she were one of his daughters. He wrapped his free arm around the small of her back. The whimpering lessened, but didn't cease. He whispered things like, "It's okay, nothing's wrong. You're okay" in her ear. The whimpering ceased. She woke up groggily, 

"When did I get so close to you?" she whispered quietly. 

He looked down at her, "I pulled you closer. Were you having a nightmare? You were crying in your sleep." 

She nodded, wrapping her own arms around his neck, cuddling into him as she fell back to sleep. He laid his head on top of hers, falling back to sleep as well. 


	3. A Day in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion the meta-human Sami will be referred to as Sami and Jack's daughter will be referred to as Samantha.

* * *

**Forest Hills, New York...**

* * *

The alarm clock went off at the same time as usual, causing Jack to moan. His hand felt around for the annoying device. When he found the alarm clock, his hand came down on the button causing the obnoxious noise to stop. He took a deep breath and stretched, shaking out his limbs and waking himself up more. He rolled back over to fall back to sleep. He reached over to the other side of the bed to cuddle with the alien girl that fell asleep in his bed last night. His arm fell through open air and on to the bed. He blindly felt around for a body he thought was there the night prior before actually looking up. 

The spot next to him was empty. He sat up on his forearms and looked around. Was last night all a dream? His question was answered when Samantha and Mindy came running into his room. They flopped on top of him, giggling. They bid him a good morning, showering him with hugs. He looked down at them in confusion. What the hell had gotten into them? Again, he got his answer when a pretty brunette wearing  **his** soccer jersey came in with a tray full of breakfast. She gave him a cheerful smile as he sat up completely. She gently set the tray in his lap and went back out to get him a cup of coffee.

He put his glasses on and examined what she had made. A cheesy omelette with what looked like peppers mixed in, a bagel with cream-cheese, bacon, and sliced banana. Everything smelled heavenly. She came back with his coffee, blowing on it so it wasn't too hot. She set it on his bedside table. She sat down on the empty side of the bed. Samantha sat down in the alien girl's lap as Sami began to braid the young girl's hair. Mindy sat there, waiting for Jack to taste the food. He took a forkful of the omelette and moaned. It was the most delicious omelette he ever tasted. He looked at the woman, 

"You like it, Dad? Sami taught me how to make an omelette." Mindy said with excitement. 

"I taught Sami how to make your coffee." Samantha added. 

"Is it to your liking?" Sami asked, looking at him. 

Jack took another bite, "Delicious. Where did you learn to cook Earth food?" he asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

It was Sami's turn to look at him with confusion, "Earth Food? Don't all planets have the same food?" she asked. 

"You mean they have all of this," he motioned to his breakfast, "on your planet too?" 

The older brunette nodded, finishing Samantha's braid. Samantha thanked her and got off of Sami's lap. Sami got up and stretched, her muscles popped and loosened. The three humans looked at her in confusion. She looked up at them, equally confused, 

"What? I never stretched when I got up this morning." Sami explained, continuing to stretch. 

The two little girls giggled and stretched next to her, copying whatever the elder was doing. There was a couple times where either Samantha or Mindy would lose their balance and fall over. Just so they didn't feel embarrassed, Sami smiled and pretended to lose her balance and fell over as well. Jack smiled as well, finishing up his breakfast. He decided to get up and join them. The last stretch, they all fell over in a laughing heap. After they calmed down, Sami got up and cleaned up the tray and told Jack that she would wash everything up. After she left the room, the three humans sat on the bed once again.

Mindy turned to her father, "How long is she staying for, Dad?" she asked anxiously. 

Jack shrugged, "Why? Do you girls not like her?" he asked. 

"Actually, we really do like her, Daddy. She's super nice and super funny!" Samantha said.

"And not once did she call us "Little Brats" or "Little Shits". She either calls us "Little Ones" or our actual names!" Mindy said. 

The blond male gave his daughter a scolding look for cursing, but smiled. He was actually a little surprised that they actually liked her, mainly because they hated almost every woman that stole his attention. Samantha asked if they had to go back to their mother's apartment. He sighed sadly, nodding. They whined in disappointment. Mindy asked if Sami was going to be here when they got back. Jack shrugged at that, not actually sure how long Sami said she was staying for. That just made them more upset. Samantha hugged Jack and Mindy leaned against his side. Sami came back, both worried and confused at their sudden change in mood, 

"What's the matter?" She asked, sitting at the foot of the bed. 

Jack looked at her, "The girls have to go back to their mother's apartment. It is her week to have them." he explained. 

Sami looked just as upset as the girls, "Do they have to go back?" 

Again, he nodded. The brunette sighed and hugged Mindy and Samantha. 

Then, what Samantha said next shocked Sami and Jack, "Sami? I wish you were our Mommy." 

"Samantha..." Jack whispered. 

The alien girl smiled and hugged them tighter, "I wish was too, Little Ones. Maybe one day, I could be." Sami said hopeful. 

The girls hugged her back before going back to their own rooms to get dressed. Sami turned to Jack, tears in her eyes. Jack hugged her tightly. It must have been hard for Sami. To get attached to a family that was not her own, only to have to leave them. He wondered if she knew how long she was going to be on Earth for before she had to head back to her own planet. It must be even harder to get attached to a family, stay with them while abandoning her own family back home. She wiped away her tears and looked up at him, 

"How could someone be so hateful toward their own children? The very children they carried for nine months?" she asked. 

"Bonnie's not the nicest woman. She doesn't care for anyone really." Jack explained. 

Sami sniffled, "I saw a memory through Mindy's eyes. She...she and Samantha were hiding under a bed. A woman was screaming at them. She pulled Mindy out and back-handed her across the face. Mindy cried and told her mother to stop..." the brunette trailed off, holding her head as if trying to forget the images. 

Jack looked at her with concern. Her mind-reading abilities seemed to just make things worse. Not only did she feel sorry for the children, but now she actually felt their pain and experienced it through their memories. Maybe that's why they liked her so much. She could understand what they were going through, because she could actually see it. He remembered Sami saying she loved kids. He highly doubt she was going to let someone hurt a child. He also doubt Sami was going to let Bonnie get away with hurting children Sami was already becoming attached to. He didn't exactly know what this strange girl was actually capable of...yet. 

"M-May I go with you? To drop off the children, I mean?" Sami asked, like a child would ask an adult. 

He just nodded. 

* * *

**New York City, New York...**

* * *

He was having a serious sense of Deja'vu as he knocked at Bonnie's door. Sami stood behind him, holding both of the girls' hands.

They made a stop at Kim's house first. Though the red head had been confused on why he needed to borrow her clothes, her confusion then became excitement when she saw Sami. Even in her pregnant state, Kim still jogged down to see this new girl. Sami just smiled at the red head, maintaining her usual friendly attitude. Jack explained that Sami was a girl he met at one of the Wayne Charity Galas and forgot to call back. Sami went along with it, not really understanding what he was talking about. Kim was more than happy to let the brunette borrow her clothes. The red-head brought out a white camisole, a black vest and jean shorts. She even brought Sami a pair of black Nike sneakers with socks. Before they left, Kim gave them a whole bag full of clothes that didn't fit her anymore. Sami bid Kim good luck with her baby boy. Jack thanked some higher power that the red-head didn't hear that last part. 

And now here they were, waiting for Bonnie to open the door. There was a crash, giggling, something fell, someone slurring curses, the usual. Though this time, it sounded as if someone had fell. Sami looked down at the girls before looking at him in confusion. He only sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Sami and the girls laughed at this, but quickly quieted down when the lock on the door was being undone. The door opened to reveal Bonnie, though this time, she only wore a bed sheet. Her hair was a mess as usual and there seemed to be smeared glitter make-up on her face. 

"Oh. I left the little shits at the park again, didn't I?" Bonnie asked. 

"You seemed to have left more than your dignity there too." Sami snapped. 

The girls covered their mouths to prevent their laughter. Jack stood there in shock. Bonnie gave the girl a look that was between anger and shock. Jack looked up at the ceiling, wondering where the hell the sudden attitude came from. He also wondered where the quick wit came from. He reminded himself that the woman with him was not a human and could care a less what some white trash earthling had to say.  

"Ex-squeeze me, Bitch? Who the fu-" Bonnie began. 

"First of all, the correct terminology you are looking for is "Excuse me...". I have no interest in "squeezing you". Second of all, I am not a female four-legged animal, I am a female humanoid. Though I am not like you, I am clearly not an animal. Third, I know exactly who I am talking to. Fourth, these," Sami motioned to the girls, "are not little particles of fecal matter, they are children. You seem to not know who you are talking to, considering in your mind you are thinking that you should not have taken a shot of Whiskey before answering the door because it is throwing off your sense of surrounding. Right now, you are also wondering if I am an undercover agent from the DEA here to recover your eighth partner for his illegal possession and distribution of cocaine." Sami finished. 

Everyone stood there in shock. Even Bonnie's current boyfriend sat up and was trying to figure out what the brunette had just said. Jack shook his head, trying to clear the confusion. Samantha and Mindy were giggling quietly, not sure what the alien girl had said, but amused that their mother had been left speechless. Sami, on the other hand, never smiled at Bonnie in triumph. She just continued to just glare at the other woman while maintaining a serious expression. 

The brunette was not finished, "You also used "Fuck" in the wrong context. Fuck is a slang word in place of Sexual Intercourse, which I can see you are already highly familiar with, correct?"

Jack lost it at that point, unable to hold his laughter back any longer. The girls laughed too. Even Bonnie's boyfriend laughed at that, but Bonnie threw her discarded whiskey glass at him to shut him up. She turned back around to give Sami a piece of her mind,

"Did you just basically call me a whore?" Bonnie asked, with a hiccup.

"Not basically, I did." Sami corrected.

Bonnie got in her face and screamed at her, pushing at the alien girl. Sami didn't so much as budge. She just continued to look down at Bonnie, probably wondering when the drunk woman was going to just shut the hell up already. Little did Jack know, that was exactly what Sami was thinking. Bonnie continued to holler at Sami. The only expression on Sami's face was disgust, not exactly a fan of the smell of alcohol and cheap perfume. Samantha and Mindy stood behind Sami at this point, feeling safe behind the alien. When Bonnie was finally done, Sami just looked at her, 

"Are you quite finished? You were boring me with your senseless yelling. You basically just yelled a long chain of obscenities, all in a sentence that made no sense if you really thought about it. Now, I trust you will actually care for these children?" Sami asked, impatiently.

She really didn't want to leave the girls with their mother, but if she didn't, Jack would get in trouble and would lose the girls forever. There's was no way she was going to let that happen. So, she unwillingly, handed the girls off to Bonnie. Samantha and Mindy hugged her and Jack tightly before heading into the apartment. Before Bonnie retreated, she slapped Sami across the face. Sami just turned her head back to look at the other, clearly not affected by the hit. Bonnie was about to hit Sami again, but with speed and finesse, Sami grabbed the offending arm. She twisted it behind the drunk woman's back and slammed Bonnie up against the wall. Bonnie grunted as she hit the wall, hard. Sami leaned in dangerously close to the other's ear, 

"If you so much as touch a hair on either one of their heads, the next time you leave this apartment, you'll leave in a body bag. Got it?" Sami growled.

She tossed the woman into the apartment not waiting for a response, "Have a nice day, Ms. Rockwaller." the meta-human said with a cheery tone. Bonnie nodded in fear, before closing the door. 

The brunette turned to Jack, who just stood there stunned. He, once again, was left speechless by the alien girl. She took a deep breath and regained her composure, offering a friendly smile. She asked if he was ready to go, to which he responded with a nod. They proceeded down the steps and out to the car. Just then, Jack got a call from his father, asking him to join him at the diner. Jack stuttered, causing Sami to give him a worried look. She was about to ask what was wrong until Jack told her not to worry about it. He told his father he couldn't make it, but eventually caved and agreed. He hung up before looking at the brunette. She just gave him a curious look, 

"That would be my father. He wants to meet at the diner. Apparently, he found me a lovely young lady that would love to meet me." Jack said with mock excitement, covering his face in annoyance. 

"Would you like me to accompany you? It might get him off your back." Sami offered. 

The blond male pulled his hands from his face and looked at her. That was...a very good idea. She really was intelligent. As if the whole thing with Bonnie didn't already prove that. He smiled and nodded. Sami returned the gesture, excited to actually go to a diner for the first time. He started up the car and pulled out before driving to Bibbo's.

* * *

**Bibbo's Diner and Pie Shop...**

* * *

Harry Osborn sat in his and his son's booth, a bottle blonde woman sat next to him, popping gum and texting. He tried to convince the woman to put the phone away, but she insisted she couldn't. What if she missed a text message from her BFFL? He had no idea what that was and frankly, didn't want to know. She was also on her fourth piece of gum, chewing loudly. He knew his son wasn't into blondes, but maybe he would give this one a chance. Kim came into work, a little cheerier than usual. She told Harry that he should see what Jack had. The front bell rang, causing Harry to turn in his seat. He also did a double take when he did. 

His son was wearing jeans and a black tee-shirt with sneakers. He also was wearing contacts, glasses no where to be seen. That wasn't why Harry did a double-take. His son had walked in with a girl, an actual woman. He never walked in with a woman. This woman was tall, about five foot nine, five foot ten at the most. She had brown hair with white dyed streaks and the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. They looked like they had green rings around the pupil. She was a beautiful young girl, wearing a flashy white smile. She wore a simply white camisole with a black vest over top and jean shorts. She also wore black sneakers. Her hand was intertwined with Jack's. 

He should really give his son off more often.

Speaking of which, Jack looked genuinely happy to be with her. Most women he had been with, he looked drained or miserable. This one, he looked rejuvenated. He looked like an older version of his High School self, like Bonnie hadn't even walked into his life. 

Jack waved to his father, the girl mimicking the action. They came back and stood beside the table. The brunette straightened her posture a bit more, holding out her hand,

"Hello. I am Samantha Parker/Wayne. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Osborn and friend." The bottle blond gave a "hey" while Harry stood up as well, grasping the girl's hand. He held it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Samantha. Jack, you didn't tell me you were bringing such a beautiful young woman with you." Harry said as they all sat down. 

The blond male smiled, putting his arm around Sami. Sami blushed at the compliment, giving a shy smile. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Kim came over to to their table to take their orders, greeting Sami once more. Harry and Jack ordered burgers and cokes, the blond girl ordered a side salad with lemon water, while Sami ordered a chicken Caesar wrap with a side of fries and a sprite. Jack ordered a large vanilla milkshake without a cherry, that he and Sami could share. Sami just gave him a confused look, unsure of what a milkshake was. Jack promised that she would like it. She nodded, trusting his judgement. Kim gave them a wink as she went back into the kitchen. 

Harry turned to them, "You've never had a milkshake, Ms. Samantha?" 

"Please, call me Sami," Sami said politely, "and no, I'm afraid I haven't had one. It looked good in the picture." 

The blond girl snorted, "OMG, like, you've never had a milkshake before? Like, where have you been? Living under a rock?" she had a snotty accent. 

Sami gave the girl a confused look. Didn't she just say she never had one? She looked to Jack helplessly. Jack look annoyed, "Who's this, Dad?" 

Harry forgot the bottle blond was there, "Oh, this? This is..." 

"Camille Leon, Heiress to the Leon fortune. I'm like Paris Hilton, but with more Sex Tapes." Camille said. 

"Why would you brag about the sex tape part?" Kim asked, eavesdropping on their conversation. 

"Um, excuse me, but I don't talk to poor people." Camille said, throwing a hand in Kim's direction. 

The red-head rolled her eyes, saying something about her IQ going down just talking to the Heiress. Sami was still confused. Was there something wrong with the blond woman? If she had so much money, why was she so mean? And why be mean to Kim? Kim was nice!

"Um...that was a bit...rude." Sami said, not sure how to handle this girl.

Camille flipped her hair, hitting Harry with her hair, "Whatever." she said, before going back to her phone.

Sami raised her brows, wondering if the girl was abandoned as a child. The parents just up and left her with the servants. Maybe the girl had been an only child. Or maybe there was a child on the way and she was about to have a sibling. Maybe being an only child with all that money made her selfish and gave her a Superiority Complex. Sami honestly didn't know. Kim came back out with their drinks, struggling a bit. Camille taunted the pregnant woman, but Sami jumped out of her seat, assisting the red-head. Kim thanked the brunette as Sami held the tray and Kim passed the drinks to the occupants of the table. Kim pulled up a chair to sit next to the table, but Sami took the chair, giving Kim the comfy padded booth seat. Kim thanked the other again.

Harry was impressed. This girl was definitely different from the usual girls. Very polite and very helpful. She was a sweet little thing. Strange, but sweet. Maybe he should tell Ms. Leon to buzz off. Unfortunately, she already ordered food. They talked about the usual events, Camille throwing in snide remarks here and there, further frustrating the occupants of the table. Sami even became annoyed, the rich girl's voice grating on her ears. Kim said something that set Camille off, causing the girl to stomp off to the Restroom. 

With a relieved breath, Harry turned to Jack, "So, Jack, you never told us how you met this lovely young woman," he said, motioning to Sami. 

Shit, he couldn't use the Wayne Gala story. His father attended those with him. The issue was, that's the story he told Kim. He was about to answer when Sami spoke up, "We met at a Wayne Charity Gala." she answered unaware that Jack's father attended those. Not that she knew what they were. 

"Oh?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, I ran into him on my way to the bathroom. I was one of the waitresses." she answered. 

"I think I would've remembered you, my dear." Harry said with a smile. 

"Yeah, but alas, I dropped a couple trays in the back, so they had me on clean-up duty the rest of the night. I had to go to the bathroom and ran into your son. He said he liked my smile and gave me his phone number. Never saw him again until last night. My car broke down on my way home and he invited me to stay over." Sami explained. 

Jack was shocked. Where the hell did all that come from? When did she think that up? It was a pretty convincing story, but how had she thought of it? Did she think of it just now? Or was that sitting in her head on the ride over? Before he could further wonder, Kim got up to go get their food. Sami went to help her, not wanting Kim to put too much stress on herself. Once the food was put out, Kim sat at the cushioned stool at the bar telling the brunette that she was the customer, not herself. She said this with a smile of course, grateful for the girl's help. Jack was still speechless about the story Sami told. What shocked him more was the fact that his father believed it.

Camille came back from the bathroom, "So, you're Jack?" 

He nodded, "I am." he said. 

"So, like, are we going to your house or mine?" she asked. 

Jack and Harry spit out their drinks. Who the hell just straight out asks that in front of someone else's father? Before he could answer, Sami's inner demon came out to play once more, 

"You're going back to your house and he's going back to his house with me. He doesn't need a blond version of his ex-wife ruining his children. You would be a terrible influence on those children. The last thing they need is a vile and rude woman who will do nothing but insult their father and teach them how to be rude to people who work very hard to make others happy. So, if you would be so kind, I'm going to have to ask you to please exit the building or I shall escort you out myself." Sami said, standing up.  

Camille looked at the girl and snorted, "Whatever. This is a poor people place anyway. I could be eating expensive sushi in Cancun right now. I'm out, talk to you never." Camille said, about to flip her hair in Sami's face, but the brunette grabbed the strands causing the rich girl to shriek. 

"And next time, you might want to use a more effective dye. Your roots are showing and it doesn't exactly look pretty." Sami said, letting the strands slide through her fingers. 

The rich girl just snorted again and walked out. Sami turned and apologized to everyone for her own behavior, but Harry praised her instead. He told her that that was way better than what he was thinking of doing. Kim said it was a helluva lot nicer than she was thinking of doing. Jack smiled as Sami apologized again, anyway. Her manners were admirable and damn near adorable. She excused herself to the bathroom. Once the door closed, Harry leaned over the table. 

"Seriously, where did you find her?" he asked his son. 

"And how was she not already spoken for?" Kim asked. 

Jack just shrugged, sipping at his coke. Harry asked how she was with the girls. If the girls liked her. Jack said that his girls absolutely loved her and that she loved kids. He didn't know how she did it (he lied, he knew how she did it), but wished he did. Bibbo asked how she was in bed, making everyone laugh. Jack shrugged, saying he didn't get that far. Bibbo jokingly snapped his fingers in mock disappointment. Jack went on to say how Mindy and Samantha didn't want to leave for fear that Sami wouldn't be there when they got back. He also told them about the incident at Bonnie's Apartment, making Harry and Kim look at him in disbelief. 

"Her?" Kim asked, thumbing in the direction of the bathroom, "No way!" 

"She was pretty serious. She really loves my kids. She even threatened Bonnie." Jack said. 

Harry smiled, definitely impressed with this extraordinary female, "Son, she's definitely a keeper," he pointed at Jack, "you better hold that girl tight and never let go. She's what's been missing in your life. She loves kids, has very good manners, and is not afraid to get in someone's face. You need her." 

With a day-dreamy type look  on her face, Kim said, "Could you imagine if she would have went to school with us? You know how different how lives would have been? Bonnie would have just been another faceless person in the crowd. Sami on the other hand. She's something special. Like your dad said, She's what's been missing in your life." 

"She said her last name was Parker?" Harry asked. 

Jack nodded, "She also said Wayne. Why?" 

"I went to school with a kid with the last name of Parker. His name was Peter Parker," Harry said, "He disappeared a long time ago. Just vanished." 

Jack just listened, not really sure who this Peter Parker was. He father never spoke if him before. Sami came back from the bathroom after Harry stopped talking about Peter. She sat down and picked at a couple of fries. She looked at the tall glass full of white liquid. Curiously, she took a sip and her eyes widened. It was delicious. She hummed in approval and took another sip. She heard Jack chuckle.

"I promised you that you would like it." he said with a smile. 

She returned the smile as they returned to normal table conversation. She watched Jack, mentally telling herself that she liked more than just the milkshake. As the blond spoke to his father, Sami admired his features. His eyes were a mix between green and blue and were mesmerizing. She couldn't tear her own eyes away from them. She hadn't noticed them last night or this morning because of the glasses, which kind if distracted her from his actual eye color. Her eyes trailed down, looking at his arms. They were a medium build and toned, probably from years of being a soccer player. He also had a strong jaw, from what she could see. His skin was tanned slightly, though his arms were a shade darker than his face. Overall, he was just a very handsome man. She had the overwhelming urge to kiss him. So she did, right on the cheek.

He paused and turned to her, a blush dusting his cheeks. He leaned over and kissed her lips. Sami almost released a moan, but giggled instead, kissing back. Even his lips were perfect. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as his father resumed conversation.

She blushed herself. Inside, she was worried. The mission was still supposed to be taking place, and they had specifically been told not to get attached. She had already failed that part of the mission. She found herself growing more and more attached to Jack with each passing moment. She sipped at the milkshake in silence.


	4. Pizza? What is Pizza?

**Central Park, New York...**

* * *

Raphael and Mikey grunted as they hauled the pods into the closest garage across the street from the park. Somehow, Donnie and Leo had been able to convince the Earthlings that they were just stunt people in costumes and had landed in the wrong location. The damned beings had bought the story and carried on with their day, some standing and watching. Others even offered to help, to which the turtles politely rejected. Once the pods had been hauled inside the garage, Donnie locked the garage door behind them. He went back to setting up the cots and technology they had been able to salvage. 

Leo rubbed at his eyes in irritation and sighed, "We need to find Sami." he said. 

"How? We don't even know where to begin to look on this dreadful planet! And her tracker's busted!" Raph growled. 

"What if her pod crashed and disintegrated? What if she's...dead?" Mikey asked in a panic, hands grasping the side of his face dramatically. 

"Mikey!" the three other turtles hollered, causing the orange clad one to duck in fear of getting hit. 

"Let's not think about that right now. She's strong and smart, she's probably found a great place to take shelter and is probably in the process of building a device from the wreckage, in order to contact us. We'll find her as soon as we get settled here." Donnie explained. 

"Good thinking, Donnie." Leo said with a smile. 

"I hope she's okay." Raph added. 

* * *

**Dublin Home...**

* * *

After the lunch date, Jack and Sami had bid his father, Kim, and Bibbo farewell. Before they left, Harry had given Jack his permission to marry Sami. The blond chuckled nervously, reminding his father that they had to see how far this was going before thinking about marriage. The older man chuckled as well, reminding Jack that the brunette was a keeper and not to do anything stupid that would risk their relationship. With another nod, Jack and Sami left and went back home. Currently, they sat on the couch and watched a bit of television. 

The blond sat on the couch, tucked into the corner with his legs spread out on the couch. In his lap, the meta-human sat up straight, curiously watching the images on the screen. Jack decided to turn on Comedy Central, watching South Park. Sami tilted her head, trying to comprehend what exactly she was watching. The chubby character, "Cartman" made a joke about a "Snooki". The brunette became more confused and turned to Jack, 

"I do not understand that reference." she said with a puzzled look. 

Jack chuckled and explained. Throughout the explanation, Sami seemed to just become more and more confused. Nonetheless, she tried to comprehend what he was saying. After a while, she slumped back and laid against his chest. Her backside accidentally ground against him. This caused him to accidentally release a moan at the contact. He covered his mouth in embarrassment. The meta-human had heard the noise and looked back at the blond with concern. 

"Is everything alright?" 

He nodded, hand still covering his mouth. Though still unsure of the other, Sami turned her attention back to the television. Silently, Jack willed himself to calm down. He also reminded his body that the brunette was just trying to get comfortable and had no interest in having sex with him. With this in his mind, his body still didn't relax. Instead, he became more aroused and found himself poking Sami's backside. Both adults were blushing now, the brunette feeling the intrusive prodding at her backside. She gulped and looked back at him again,

"Um...you sure you're okay?" she asked, with an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah. Just...startled is all. Wasn't expecting you to move like that." Jack explained, face redder than before.

The woman apologized, explaining that she was just trying to get comfortable. He told her that he understood, but the rest of him didn't. She apologized again, but Jack told her not to worry about it. They continued to watch television until Jack's phone rang. Sami picked it up from the coffee table and handed it to him, keeping her attention on this weird show. After seeing that his father was calling, Jack sighed and answered,

"Didn't we just talk?" Jack answered jokingly. 

His father chuckled, " _I guess so. What are you and the Mrs._ doing?" he asked. 

"Nothing. Just watching television. Why?" Jack asked. 

 _"That sounds boring. Which is why I scheduled a couple of reservations at the fanciest restaurants in town."_   Harry explained. 

Jack sat up straight, shifting Sami as well. She looked back at him, once again worried. She silently hoped that whoever was on the phone, wasn't talking to Jack about her actions this morning with Bonnie. She would feel horrible if Jack were to lose his kids, all because of her getting defensive of the kids. She released a relieved breath when she realized that he was speaking to his father. The blond took on several expressions as he spoke. He went from cheerful, to confused, to annoyed, all in a span of a couple of minutes. She found it amusing and attractive as she continued to watch him. While he spoke, his right hand stroked her thigh. The action caused her to shudder at the sudden motion. 

"You didn't have to do that, Dad. We were just going to have a Movie Night here." Jack explained, continuing his ministrations.

Sami leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder. The motion felt ticklish, but nice. She listened to the men talk, figuring that they were talking about her and Jack's plans for tonight, as well as the rest of the week. She wasn't sure what a Movie Night was, nor did she understand why Jack's father wanted them to go to an olive garden. What was there to do at an olive garden? Wasn't it just an area that made olives? She honestly didn't know, but continued to listen anyway. 

With a sigh, Jack politely told his father that he and Sami were going to spend the night here and that they would go to The Olive Garden tomorrow night. He said goodbye and hung up the phone, setting it on the long table behind the couch. They turned their attention back to the television, until the brunette interrupted the silence, 

"What is there to do at an olive garden? Are we going to see how they are made?" Sami asked. 

Jack gave her a confused look, but soon realized that she didn't understand that the Olive Garden was actually a restaurant. With a chuckle, he explained to her what the Olive Garden actually was. This time, she actually understood what he was talking about. The "Olive Garden" wasn't an actual garden, but a food establishment where people went to socialize and enjoy fine dining. She then asked what "Movie Night" was. He explained that it was a night in which they watched movies and ate snacks. He then asked if they had movies on her planet.

She shook her head, explaining that they listened to radio signals, but never saw an actual movie. She also explained that these "Movies" were more what city-folks enjoyed and that she had been from the suburbs. In the suburbs, they preferred to study, participate in outdoor activities, or train if they wanted to socialize. Sami explained that she was part of a small group that acted like a combination of soldiers and town watch, so she the only time she "hung-out" was while on duty with her teammates. They mostly participated in whatever game was being played at the park, usually kick-ball.

Jack raised his eyebrow at the mention of soldier, "You're a soldier?"

Sami gave an uncertain look, "Not really, but at the same time, yes. We underwent soldier training, but we're not in the army. We're more like a "Covert Team" than a military one. It's...complicated." she explained, scratching the back of her neck.

"So, you're not apart of the army, but you underwent the same training?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much." Sami said with a nod.

"Okay. So, since you've never seen a movie before, why don't I show you a couple of covers and you decide which looks best?" Jack suggested, going over to the shelf that held the movies.

The brunette nodded as she curled up in a sweatshirt. It was one Jack had let her borrow, one that came from high school. It was his zip-up Soccer Jacket, it had his number on the back with his last name above the number, and his first name embroidered on the left breast. There was also a soccer ball patch on the right bicep. Like his jersey, it had been long on her, but it was the smallest sweatshirt he owned. The blond came over and held out a couple of boxes for her to look at. They all looked quite strange to her, each was colorful and had odd looking people on them. One just had a white circle on it and nothing else. Nonetheless, she picked one with a pale woman on it. She had two horns on her head and glowing green eyes, a magical staff in hand. The front said "Maleficent". Whatever that meant. 

Jack nodded, commenting that this movie was the girls' favorite movie. He put the disc in the player before heading into the kitchen. This caused Sami to look at him in confusion. He explained that he was going to make them popcorn and get soda. With a nod, she turned her attention back to the screen. The popcorn was finished and the soda was poured as the selection menu popped up. Jack struggled to hold both the bowl of popcorn and the two sodas. Sami leaped into action, gently taking the bowl of popcorn from the other. Jack thanked her as he held the sodas. They sat on the couch again, Jack setting the sodas on the coffee table. The brunette held the bowl on her lap, but slid closer to Jack. The blond rectified their seating situation by pulling Sami back into his lap. She leaned back against him as the movie started. 

Throughout the duration of the movie, Jack couldn't help but watch the brunette's reactions. She was so watched with fascination and awe, taking in the scenes on the screen. She didn't ask any questions, not wanting to miss anything that happened. The blond ran his fingers through her hair as Sami fed him popcorn. During the fight scene, the popcorn had been forgotten as they both watched in suspense. Sami pressed her back into Jack's chest, gripping at the couch. He looked down at her face, seeing a look of worry as Sami rooted for Maleficent. At the end, Sami's head laid on Jack's shoulder again, a smile on her lips as Maleficent flew high in the sky, finally reunited with her wings. 

Without warning, a hand gently cupped her chin and turned her head to face Jack. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Sami released a moan and kissed him back. Jack moved the bowl of popcorn to the coffee table as Sami shifted in his lap until she straddled his hips. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeper. He kept one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip, pulling her closer. After a couple minutes, Sami pulled away and apologizing for her behavior as she sat back on his lap. He gave her a confused look, telling her that it wasn't her fault and that he was the one being inappropriate.

She apologized anyway, but didn't get a chance to release another apology as she found herself on her back on the couch. Jack hovered over her, planting a kiss on her forehead. She blushed and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her other hand caressed the back of his neck, pulling him down closer. Once again, their lips met as tongues battled for dominance. They both moaned as Jack pulled away and kissed at her neck. Sami grasped his blond hair as she released a couple of quick breaths. This intimacy was new to her, never experiencing anything other than kissing. She allowed Jack to continue, knowing that he had more experience with this kind of thing than she did. He had to, he had two girls. 

The blond boy pulled away and looked down at Sami, staring into those beautiful blue eyes, "Have you ever...done this kind of thing before? If I'm moving too fast, just let me know." he said. 

"To be honest, I've never done this before. And your pace is satisfactory. I'm not forcing you to continue, but if you would like to-" 

"No, no. You're not forcing me. It's just...habit, I guess. I'm not used to not being mauled on the first date." Jack confessed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Does this count as a first date?" Sami asked, unsure of what to do. 

Jack shrugged, not sure what to do himself. He wasn't sure if they should continue and he didn't want to take advantage of Sami like this. They pulled away from each other, sitting at opposite ends of the couch. Both looked guilty and confused, unsure of what they exactly were guilty of. They hadn't had sex, but it felt like they did. They both apologized to each other at the same time. When they realized that they had said "Sorry" at the same exact time, they let out an awkward chuckle. They then sat in silence, just staring down at the couch. Jack's stomach growled as he looked up at the clock. It was almost six o'clock. He then looked to Sami, clearing his throat, 

"Hungry?" he asked. 

She looked up at him and nodded shyly. He picked up a pizza menu and turned to her, "Want pizza?" 

"I don't know what that is, but sure." she responded. 

* * *

 

**The Garage, Central Park, New York...**

* * *

"Mikey! Can you break yourself away from that pizza and come help me with this?" Donnie hollered, turning the blow torch back on. 

They decided to get this "Pizza" which they had purchased at a pizza shop down the street. They weren't sure what it was, but they had decided to get it, mainly because Mikey thought it looked good. Ever since the first bite, they were currently on their eighth box and counting. Leo and Raph stopped after the fourth box and decided to train in order to keep themselves in shape. Donnie stopped eating after the fifth box and occupied himself with building a makeshift lab. Mikey was still going, reading some type of book he found outside while he ate. 

"Hold up! Let me finish this page!" Mikey called, nibbling on the slice in his mouth while he read his comic book. 

Donnie gave an irritated groan as he went back to his work. He just hoped they could gather enough information and found Sami soon. He didn't know if he could last this long without his precious technology. And he kind of missed his mate, April O'Neil, a strong telepathic humanoid from Dimension X; Species of Kraang. He hoped she was okay and not being seduced by that disgusting human experiment, Casey. He didn't understand why Mr. Richards kept Casey around, the human male was virtually useless and was more interested in his April than cooperating in interrogations. He growled and continued to connect various wires for their computers. The faster they got done, the better. He just hoped Sami was okay.

* * *

**Dublin Home...**

* * *

The brunette and the blond sat at the counter/island in the kitchen, a box sitting in the middle of the marble table-top. Blue eyes scanned the giant circular food uncertainly. It was definitely an odd looking delicacy. It was mostly covered in what appeared to be covered in cheese and sauce. Lined with a puffy looking bread. It was shiny and smelled good, but it stained the box it was in with some sort of grease, indicating that it might not be good for her. Sami wondered how one was supposed to go about eating this "Pizza". She saw lines on the circle, but didn't know what they were for.

She got her answer when Jack pulled a piece from it, said piece was triangular in shape. He took a bite out of it and chewed, swallowing it. He realized he was being watched and looked back up at the brunette sitting across from him, "What's a matter?" 

"Is it any good?" Sami asked, not sure she wanted a piece. 

He held out his slice, "Try some." he offered. 

She looked at it again, slowly leaning forward and nipping at the end of it. She took a small bite, experimentally chewing it in her mouth. The flavor exploded on her taste-buds. She gave a satisfied hum and nodded, swallowing the piece she had just eaten. Jack set his slice down on his plate and picked a slice out for Sami. He laid it on her plate as he poured her another cup of soda. She ate her slice silently, eating the slice slowly. It seemed like she was experimenting the taste, still kind of unsure of the food. He smiled as she seemed to study it. They ate in silence as Jack examined Sami, the brunette doing the same to him. There was a tug on his heart as he studied the girl's features.

Her hair was back to the unusual brown with white streaks. Earlier, he discovered that if she focused hard enough, she could actually change her physical hair and eye color. The white streaks, could manipulate how the light reflected on her hair, thus changing the color. The green rings around her pupils in those blue eyes did the same. It all depended on her concentration. He found out that naturally, her hair was brown and white and her eyes were blue with a bit of green. Her skin was pale with the smallest hint of a tan. His Soccer Jacket just made her look paler. She was lean in the sense of muscle and form. She was tall, but still a couple inches shorter than himself. She had decent sized breasts, a little on the small side, but they weren't too small either. Perfect for someone of her stature. Her rear-end wasn't big, but it was tight and muscular. He mentally scolded himself as he imagined the brunette naked. 

To anyone who didn't know, she could have been mistaken for a cheerleader, or maybe a female soccer player. Somewhere in that zone or in between. To him, she was beautiful and everything he could want in a woman. Well, except for the alien part, but that was a minor detail. She was just a human with superhuman abilities. Nothing too odd there. He also loved the fact that she loved kids, now reassured that they wouldn't be a problem. He constantly worried about the girls, knowing that women nowadays weren't crazy about kids. He was shocked when he found out that this one, from space of all places, loved kids. There must not be a lot where she was from. As he thought about all this, a realization hit his brain. 

He, the human, Jack Dublin of Earth, was falling for the alien, Samantha Parker/Wayne of Meta Prime. 


	5. Going Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turtles go looking for Sami. We find out what Meta Prime really has planned for Earth. Meanwhile, Sami bonds with Jack, the girls, and co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated this. I'm back.

**The Garage, NYC (A Week Later)**

* * *

 

The turtles had not been able to figure out a way back to Meta Prime just yet, but Donny had just finished building a communications system and lab out of whatever was left of the escape pods. At the same time, Raph, Leo, and Mikey had managed to gather unwanted items from the surrounding areas in order to make the garage more livable. Their pilot, Gluto was still recovering from the accident. They had managed to find drops of his remains on their pods and scrapped him off into a jar. He was only a couple of ounces in size, but alive nonetheless.

Currently, Raphael and Mikey were sparring while Leo meditated in the middle of the living area. Donny was in the middle of trying to track the last known location of Sami's escape pod via the signal it would have given off before it crashed. If he could just finish triangulating and decrypting the last bit of information...

The sound of Mikey's screaming as the computer next to him broke caused the main computer to crash.

Donnie released a frustrated sound, "Damn it!" he yelled, slamming the desk.

"Oops. Sorry, Donnie. Forgot you had set up your equipment here, otherwise I would've thrown Mikey the opposite way." Raph said, helping Mikey to his feet.

"Ugh! I was so close to finding her!" Donnie hollered.

"I said I was sorry!" Raph yelled back.

The sound of his brothers arguing tore Leo from his meditative state. With a sigh, he got to his feet to investigate what was going on. He could hear Donnie hollering at Raph and Mikey for being so careless and destructive. Raph yelled back, asking his brother how many times he would like the other to say sorry. Mikey just sat in the middle of the two, yelling out random things. Leo rubbed at his temples in frustration. He had not been paying attention to how long this had been going, but he decided that now was the time to end it.

"ENOUGH!" Leo yelled, causing the other three turtles to become silent, "What is going on?"

After calming his temper, Raph explained that he and Mikey had been sparring and his Judo-Threw Mikey. Well, because he had forgotten that Donnie was set up not too far away, he accidentally tossed Mikey into one of the computers. He added on another apology to Donnie. With a nod, Leo turned to Donnie for his side of the story. The genius explained that he had isolated the signal that Sami's escape pod gave off right before it crashed. He almost had an exact location, but Mikey had taken out the locator. This caused their eyes to go wide with shock. He almost found Sami?

"W-Where is she?" Mikey asked with concern.

"Well," Donnie began, "the last known location was out in the suburban area. It seemed like the pod was not that far from here. Maybe, say, Forest Hills?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Raph yelled, grabbing his weapons.

"We can't go out there right this second! Someone will see us!" Donnie hollered, "We'll have to wait until it's dark enough outside to go look for her."

"Good idea, Donnie." Leo said.

* * *

**Meta Prime....**

* * *

"Are you sure they are even still alive? We have not heard from them in days! What if something occurred that caused their ship to crash?" Myaxx asked, furiously shoving at Tetrax's shoulder.

"I'm sure. They are all trained, they know what to do if something should go wrong." The Petrosapian explained, holding the Chimera at arms length to cease her shoving.

The Head-Councilor had called a meeting in the Galactic Courtroom. He said that it was due to the fact that they had not received a message from the Elite Five in some time and had become concerned with what had become of them. Myaxx and Tetrax were outside of the courtroom, not wanting the other members of the council to hear their discussion. Predator stood outside with them, there to warn them should any unwanted ears decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. Tetrax was sure the team was okay, they had to be. He and Predator had trained them to be ready for any situation.

Myaxx had not been so sure, however, otherwise they would have received some type of transmission from them by now. She had done countless checks on the team's equipment, ship, suits, etc. Everything should be working correctly, thus there should be no reason for them not to call and check in. The more she thought about it, the more worried she had become. She could not put her finger on it, but she had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Something had seemed...off with the ship, but she was not so sure.

Before she could pry more into it, Sentinel Prime had emerged from the courtroom. He informed them that he and the others were going to investigate Security Images to see if anything seemed off before the team had left. With a sigh, Tetrax nodded and guided his teammates back to their office. They were going to go back into town later on to inform Sami's Parents about what they had learned here today.

Sentinel watched as they walked away and then waited for the courtroom to empty out before heading back inside. He closed and locked the door behind him as he turned to the other occupants in the room, a smirk on his face. Viper **(1)** , Boba Fett, Deathstroke, and an unnamed female who's face was covered with a mask stood in front of him. They had just emerged from a secret entrance in the back of the room. They all stood at attention, waiting for the Cybertronian to speak. He said nothing, turning to a television screen before turning it on. The person on the screen was shrouded in shadows, concealing his identity.

"Is all going according to plan?" The man on the screen asked, voice deep and menacing sounding.

"Yes, Sir. The rest of the Council is unaware that the Cadet Ship had been sabotaged." Sentinel replied.

The man on the screen hummed in approval, "And the team?"

"Their current condition is unknown." Viper reported, crossing her arms across her chest, face contorted into a look of disproval.

"That is why you are all here, are you not?" the man asked. They nodded.

"Good. I want you all to go and take of that team. If they are alive, get rid of them. Sentinel, you are to stay behind. I don't need the Council to be suspicious of our plan. If they are able to kill the cadets, report it to the Council. Convince them that the government killed them as an act of war. When that happens, Earth will be ripe for the picking. Together, we shall conquer the Earth and enslave its people. Now, go." The man commanded.

With that, all except Sentinel left. Within the next couple of hours, they were on a ship en route to Earth.

* * *

**Townville, Meta Prime...**

* * *

Spider-Man aka Peter Parker sat on his couch, hands covering his face in despair. Tetrax and the rest of his crew had just come by to let him know that his daughter may or may not be dead. His youngest son, Ben, sat next to his father as he tried to comfort him. Secretly, he was trying not to get too upset at the news. He also wondered where his mother may be, but he guessed it was better that she was not here. She would not want to hear that her daughter may be lost forever. The news would break her heart, just like it was breaking his father's. The boy knew his sister should not have volunteered! She would still be here, alive and well.

"I'm so sorry, Peter. I truly am." Tetrax said.

The Petrosapian was upset as well. He could understand how Peter felt. He had practically helped raise the girl, training her since she had been just six years-old. It was right after he had lost his own child and wife that he had stumbled upon Sami. She had been a bit of a trouble maker when she was younger, wandering off into a nearby building away from her parents. The six year-old then became trapped under debris after one of the buildings in the City Capitol had collapsed. Her parents were unable to retrieve her, thus he felt the need to rescue her. After saving her life, he offered to train her so this would not happen again. Ever since, she had been like a daughter to him as well. When the turtles had joined him, they became like his sons. The thought of losing Sami and the turtles hurt his chest even more. He begged some higher power that the team was still alive. 

Before he could dwell on the dark cloud over his head, he looked around the living room in confusion. Where was Samantha's mother? Surely Bloom wished to know what had happened?

"Where's Bloom?" Tetrax asked.

Peter sniffled, wiping at his eyes, "I don't know. She went into the town earlier and did not come back." he explained.

* * *

**Forest Hills, New York...**

* * *

"So, what are we going to today, ladies?" Jack asked with excitement.

Shortly after picking the girls up from their mother's apartment, they had wanted to rush home. The girls had been asking Jack if Sami was still at the house, afraid that she had left while they had been away. He chuckled, explaining that the older brunette was not going anywhere anytime soon. Still, they wanted to see for themselves. Sure enough, Sami greeted them at the front door with open arms. He could not help but smile as the girls nearly tackled the alien to the ground. 

At the moment, they were sitting on the back porch, talking about how their week. Jack listened, while also turning his attention to Sami. The alien girl listened to the girls intently, clad in an orange sun dress that stopped just above her knees. It had been something that Kim had gotten her as a gift. She claimed it was a "Welcome to the Neighborhood" gift, but she told Jack that it was secretly a bribe to get the brunette to stay. The girl accepted it, promising that she would wear it often. A promise that the girl kept, sitting in it right now. Her brown/white hair was down, lightly blowing in the gentle breeze. She wore wedged sandals with laces that traveled up around to just below her knees. Her eyes never left the girls as they talked about how their week had went.

The blond had come to the conclusion that he was in love with the alien. He also hoped that Sami did not need to leave anytime soon. He and Sami spent the week together in order to get to know each other better. Right after _Movie Night,_ he and Sami had gone out to get ice cream at the ice cream parlor he usually took the girls. She was the only girl he knew that still looked good while undergoing a brain freeze. She had panicked at first, but then laughed it off, causing him to laugh as well. Two days later, he took her out to lunch at _The Olive Garden,_ and then took her to Central Park. They watched little kids play a soccer game. While they were out, she had seen the Zoo and asked what it was.

As if on cue: "Why not the Zoo?" Mindy suggested.

He looked into Sami's eyes, mentally asking her if she had any influence over that decision. Her response was no, telepathically telling him that the girls had suggested it, not her. With a chuckle, he accepted the suggestion. The girls cheered and hurried out to the car. He got up from his seat and offered his hand to the meta-human. She gave him a shy smile, as she happily accepted it. They walked out hand-in-hand, causing his daughters to coo at the sight.


	6. Found

**Meta Prime Bounty-Hunter Ship**

* * *

* * *

“ETA in t-minus fifty minutes.” The voice on the computer announced.

Boba Fett nodded and turned to his fellow mercenaries. Each one sat in their seats, watching as Earth came into view on their far right. Deathstroke did not very much care for the view, having been out of his seat since their departure from Meta-Prime. The orange and black clad mercenary had also been sharpening his blades and loading his guns. Now he was in the middle of polishing said guns. Viper and the masked female, now known simply as “Red” watched out of pure boredom.

If he was in the mood to be shot today, Boba Fett would of dropped off these “B-List Assassins” on the nearest Space Dump before pursuing the Council’s Soldiers himself. Mainly that damned brunette whom Shard took under his wing. That damn girl nearly took off his head with a sword during their last encounter. He had big so close to a big score assassinating the Grand Councilor woman, until Shard and his “Merry Band of Mercenary Rejects” leapt into action. The brunette was the one whom distracted him enough for Shard to land the final blow before dragging him to prison.

Thankfully, Sentinel needed his help.

When they landed on this human infested planet, Boba would personally handle the brunette. He would be sure to torment her slowly and painfully. He would torture and kill anyone close to her. Torment her slowly and painfully until she begged for him to put an end to her pathetic life. When the time came, he would rip that bitch’s head off and mount it on a plaque in his trophy room.

After he disposed of these wannabes.

Speaking of wannabes, who the hell was this red-headed assassin who had tagged along with this group of nitwits?

“ETA in t-minus forty-five minutes.” The computer called.

Soon…

* * *

**Turtle's Hide-Out**

* * *

Although Donnie had suggested that the turtles wait until dark to go out and search for their missing comrade, Raphael and Mikey could not wait until then. They had to find their friend now. For all they knew, if they did not find her soon she would be dead. So, Raph and Mikey had decided to go undercover and look around this city. They took motorcycles, which had “borrowed” from some punk teenagers, and rode off toward suburban New York.

“You think she’s dead?” Mikey asked through his helmet as they sat at a traffic light.

“…No. She’s pretty tough, Mikey. Even if she did crash, she would have survived. If she did survive, she’s resourceful and intelligent. She’ll live. She **_is_** alive.” Raph replied.

Mikey nodded, “So, where to first?”

Raph smiled not that Mikey could see it, “Donnie said her last known location was Forest Hills. When he rebooted the system I managed to take a look at the coordinates of the blip. I have the holo-map right here.” Raph said, tapping on his visor.

“So…that means…?” Mikey asked.

“I think I know where to look.” Raph said.

* * *

**Central Park Zoo**

* * *

Laughter echoed throughout the air as Jack watched the girls twirl about the Zoo. Samantha and Mindy had been here countless times before, but it was pretty clear that there were no zoos back where Sami came from. The brunette was awestruck at the sights. She looked about ready to jump into the countless cages just to pet the animals. The brunette almost did jump into several of the exhibits. Jack actually had to stop her several times from using her powers to free several of the animals.

Not to mention the one time she had accidentally walked out of the Conure exhibit with a Conure Bird on her shoulder. She had not even noticed it until it nipped at her ear. The alien had let out a shriek, but had not moved or swatted at the little bird. Instead, she offered her finger as a perch. The handlers watched in amazement as the bird had wiggled off of her shoulder and on to her hand, squawking at her like she was one of its handlers. She cooed at the bird and pet its chest before releasing it back to one of the handlers.

They currently stood at the “Tree House” where most of the primates and simians were located. With a tilt of the head, Sami tried to figure out what the simian creature was doing and why it was mimicking her movements. Samantha and Mindy watched the small lemur and the alien with smiles on their faces. It was like it knew that Sami was different and was just as confused as she was. Jack laughed and rolled his eyes, watching as the brunette tried to get closer than the glass would allow her to. Sami waved at the small creature, watching in amazement as it mimicked her movement once again.

“Why does it keep doing that?” Sami asked, turning toward Jack and the girls. The lemur had also looked toward them making the group laugh.

“I think he likes you.” Jack said.

Sami smiled and turned back to look at the lemur, “Well, I am fond of him as well.” She replied, waving at the lemur with a finger. It licked the glass.

It had been like this most of the morning. Sami and the girls wandered the Zoo taking in the sites while Jack just watched, a smile forever plastered on his lips. He just loved watching the alien and his girls having a good time. It had been a while since the last time he had seen them have this much fun.

A nearby handler watched the small family with a smile. She held a camera in hand. With a timid voice, she shyly asked to take their picture. Sami gave the smaller girl a look, very unsure of the other’s purpose. Catching the alien’s change in posture, Jack reassured the brunette that the girl was harmless and just wanted to take their picture. Though calmer and a little reassured, Sami nodded, giving the woman an apologetic smile. Mindy and Samantha stood in front of Sami and Jack, who had put their arms around the girls. The girl smiled and told them to “Say Cheese”.

Right as she was about to take the picture, a gigantic turtle had tackled her to the ground. The girl let out a shriek as she was taken down to the floor. Jack let out a shout as he tried to pry the turtle off of her. Three more grabbed at him, two of them pinning him down. Sami hollered at them, ripping them off of the camera girl and then Jack. The remaining turtle grabbed Sami from behind, yelling out her name.

“Sami! It’s us!” The turtle clad in purple hollered.

It took the brunette a minute before the voice registered, “Donnie?” she asked in shock.

Jack looked up at Sami in confusion, “Donnie? Who is Donnie?” he asked.

“Oh my gods! Raph! Mikey! Leo! Let them go! They’re harmless!” Sami hollered, pulling the turtles off of the blond and camera woman after freeing herself from Donatello.

The turtles let the humans go, but not before Jack landed a blow to Raph’s jaw. The red turtle let out a growl, grabbing Jack by the front of the shirt and lifting him off of the ground. Samantha and Mindy called out to their father in distress while Sami hollered at Raph to release Jack. Though he was hell-bent on beating the male senseless, Raph could never say no to the pleading face of his teammate. He let the blond fall out of his grasp, but not before punching the other in the shoulder.

“You’re lucky she’s here to protect you, Punk.” Raph said, jabbing the blond in the chest with each word.

Jack let out a grunt as he rubbed at his shoulder. He looked to Sami with a raised brow, “Friends of yours?” he asked.

The brunette gave a sheepish grin, “Actually, yes. Jack, girls,” Sami began, “This is my team: Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, and Michelangelo. Team, this is the family that took me in after I crashed landed on this planet.” Sami explained.

“Sah-weet! Look at the younglings they’re so tiny!” Mikey exclaimed, picking Samantha up off of the ground.

The little brunette froze in fear, blue eyes wide as she stared at the giant turtle. Mikey tossed her in the air and caught her, commenting on how light she was. Samantha looked toward Sami for help.

The older brunette had come to the younger’s aid, asking Mikey to put the girl down. With a pout, Mikey did as he was asked, watching Samantha move away to duck behind Sami. She peeked out from behind the other and watched in anticipated fear, not really in the mood to be grabbed at again. Mikey let out a sound that was a mix of curiosity and adoration, commenting on how cute Samantha and Mindy were. The turtles looked at the other in annoyance before looking back to the brunette.

“How did you guys find me? My GPS on my watch had broken and my pod was totally destroyed.” Sami asked.

Donnie held up a finger in an “Actually” type of motion, “Well, your pod and watch had actually released one last signal before impact. We had managed to triangulate the signal to a single isolated area.” He explained.

“We had already tried the house, but obviously you weren’t there.” Raph said, noticing Jack’s slightly angered expression, “Don’t worry, Pretty Boy, we didn’t break anything. That’s what lock picks are for. So your precious little home is still intact.” Raph said with a roll of his eyes. Jack still held his glare toward the other.

Sensing the tension between the two, Sami intervened, choosing to stand between the two males. She did not want Raphael or Jack to hurt one another. Raph was like a dear brother and Jack like a dear companion. The last thing she needed was for them to maul each other to pieces. While in between, she held her arms out, keeping them out of each other’s reaches. She cleared her throat, asking them not to engage one another. Raph let out an annoyed sound, but backed off nonetheless. Jack did the same.

Before she could rejoice at the reunion of herself and her team, the wall not too far to their right exploded. The force of the sudden explosion sent the group flying. Luckily, the team and Sami had managed to shield Samantha, Mindy and Jack with their bodies from flying debris. Sami let out a grunt as she and Samantha flew into one of the support beams, the older brunette taking brunt force of the impact. Mikey had managed to withstand the force of a particularly large piece of the wall and shielded Mindy. Leo shielded Jack from the glass. Donnie and Raph managed to withstand some of the damage. Leo looked back at the cause of the sudden explosion.

Four humanoid beings stood in the newly created entryway. Each one was equipped with an arsenal of weapons and looked ready for a fight. There were two females and two males, each one clad in odd colors. Though they were a foreign sight to the humans running from them, the threatening beings were an almost familiar sight to Sami and the team. Well, the three of them were, the red-head was unfamiliar. Well, the woman’s red hair was hauntingly familiar to Sami; she just could not place a finger on it.

“How did they get here? Why are they here?” Donnie asked.

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling we are about to find out.” Leo replied.

The team readied their weapons. Sami stood in a ready position as well, her suit appearing from seemingly nowhere and overtop of her civilian clothes. She had pulled out her sword, ready to fight. The brunette looked backward toward Jack and the girls. With a nod, she silently asked them to seek shelter, that she would be joining them shortly. Though hesitant, Jack returned the nod and pulled the girls outside and out of the way. Once they were outside, the brunette turned her attention back to the bounty hunters.

“What is your business on Earth, Fett?” Sami asked, her demeanor becoming serious.

The Bounty Hunter motioned his head toward the group, “My business is you and your team, Brat.” He responded.

The brunette let in a deep breath. She should have anticipated that answer. Why else would these mercenaries be here? As much as she would like to think that they were here to rescue the team, she knew better than to believe that fantasy. These mercenaries were anything **_but_** good people. They would rather the team died in some fiery accident than help save their lives.

Then it hit her, “You’re here to finish us off.” She breathed out.

A chuckle, “You’re smarter than you look, girl.”

The turtles looked to the group of mercenaries. They nearly fell over with the sudden realization. It all made sense! These men and women were just a small part of a larger group of particularly wicked people that had been against the Council’s unity with Earth. People who much rather Meta-Prime remain divided from Earth than join unite their people. Such people were even prevalent in the higher ups of Meta-Prime’s council. The same group that would do anything in their power to cease such a unity.

Even if that meant sacrificing the team in the process.

“You-you bastards!” Leo hollered, pointing one of his katanas at the assassins.

“How could you do this?” Donnie asked.

This time, Viper spoke up, “Because some very powerful people want to conquer this planet, even if that means you all must die in the process. After all, we cannot allow you to live. It shall only make conquest that much harder.” She said, voice dripping with venom.

“So it was you assholes who sabotaged our ship!” Raph hollered.

“Well,” Deathstroke said, “not us exactly. Our employer hired a guy to do so. We hadn’t planned on your survival.”

“Probably should have sabotaged the escape pods if you wanted to succeed.” Mikey said.

“MIKEY.” The rest of his team hollered with a scolding tone, causing the turtle to duck out of the way in case of injury.

Before anyone could react, the red-headed assassin took out her own sword and charged at Sami. Luckily, the brunette had been anticipating some kind of attack. Just not from the red-head. Nonetheless, Sami had been able to counter the attack. As if on cue, both teams commenced in a heated battle. Swords clashed as the team of heroes took on the team of villains.

Sami grunted as the red-head clashed against her once more. The taller female landed a particularly hard kick to the brunette’s middle, sending the younger flying across the room. The brunette’s back hit the reinforced glass of the monkeys’ enclosure, leaving a sizable crack in the seemingly thick glass. She had only a moment to recover before ducking out of the way of the other’s fist. The blow missed Sami by several inches, further cracking the glass. Sami kneed the older woman in the stomach before punching the woman in the face, breaking the faceplate.

The red-head turned back to look back at the brunette, a blue eye peeking out from behind the broken plate. Sami looked at the mystery assassin with absolute astonishment, dropping her sword. She was at an absolute loss for words.

“Mother?” Sami gasped.

The assassin did not respond. Instead, she grasped the younger’s arm and threw her across the room. Sami grunt as her back hit the floor. The red-head stomped her foot down on the brunette’s chest, sword pointed downward at the alien’s throat. The brunette was too shocked to retaliate, looking up at the elder alien with tears in her eyes.

“Why?” Sami asked in a whisper.

Bloom looked down at her daughter. Her face remained neutral, but her eyes gave away her true feelings. She explained in a whisper, that she was doing this to protect her. That she was only trying to protect their family. The brunette did not understand, informing her mother that the humans were no harm to their own race. Bloom told her otherwise, telling her that the man who had hired the team of assassins was a human hell-bent on world domination; a man who had already enslaved one of their own once.

“Mother! Not all humans are the same! Don’t you understand?” Sami protested.

Bloom bit her lip, but nodded slowly, “I understand. More than you know, Samantha.” She replied.

Before Sami had the chance to question her mother, Boba Fett pushed Bloom aside. He had his gun level with the brunette’s head, finger on the trigger. Bloom’s eyes went wide, realizing just that she only had little time to react.

“The Captain informed us that he wanted us to capture them first before execution!” Bloom scolded.

Boba Fett made an annoyed sound, still unaware that Red was Sami’s mother, “We’ll bring the others back alive. I plan on killing this one now.”

Just as Bloom was about to protest, a trash can flew in, colliding with Boba Fett. The bounty hunter let out a grunt as he was thrown off of the brunette. Bloom moved out of the way, looking back to see just who had thrown the metal drum.

Jack stood in the doorway, watching the aliens from the door. The turtles by now had been able to defeat Deathstroke and Viper, but there was still the concern of Fett and Red. The turtles stood around the remaining mercenaries, about ready to strike them down. Jack ran to Sami’s side, helping her off of the floor. He embraced her tightly. Though relieved to see him, Sami pulled him away from her and told him that it was not safe. She told him that he had to go back outside or else he would get hurt. The blond shook his head, informing the girl that he was not leaving without her. The brunette smiled and gazed at the blond in adoration.

“Well, isn’t this just precious? The cadet has herself a pet.” Boba said, blaster pointed at the couple.

Sami shielded Jack with her body, staring back at the Bounty Hunter with defiant eyes, “He is not a pet. He is…” Sami began, only to be cut-off by a loud clattering of the Zoo doors.

Several armed Security Officers accompanied by SWAT Units. All of which had their guns raised at the groups of aliens. The Chief told everyone to freeze. Boba let out a laugh, throwing out several taunts towards the humans. Deathstroke by now had been able to escape the grasps of Leo and Raph, leaving the turtles unconscious on the floor. He took out his own guns and mercilessly fired upon the humans. Sami hollered out in protest, using a force field to shield the officers from the bullets.

Unfortunately, this left Jack wide open. A stray bullet shot him in the right shoulder. The blond let out a pained yell, falling to the ground in pain as he grasped his wounded shoulder. Boba took this window of opportunity to grab the human, holding the human in a hold that could possibly break his neck. Sami watched with wide eyes as Boba held the love of her life in his grasp.

“No…” she whispered.

“Oh? Struck a nerve, have I?” Boba asked, tightening the hold on the blond male. Jack let out a pained grunt.

Sami gasped, “How about this? You all will come willingly, or you can watch me snap this pathetic creature’s neck like a twig. Your call.” Boba said.

Blue eyes watched the blond fearfully. They then turned to her teammates, well, the two conscious ones. They returned her fearful stare, waiting for the brunette to make the call. As much as she wanted them to fight, she could not risk Jack’s life. She looked to her mother. The red-head returned her sorrowful expression. With a sigh, Sami got down on her knees and put her hands behind her head. Mikey and Donnie mimicked her motion, allowing Deathstroke and Viper to shackle them. Though she wanted to refuse, Bloom shackled Sami as well. Boba Fett looked on victoriously.

Jack’s green eyes caught Sami’s blue eyed gaze, “Don’t do this, Sami. Don’t give up. Not for me.” He begged, only for Boba to tighten his hold on the male.

The brunette did not reply, keeping her head cast downward. Sami felt too ashamed to maintain eye contact. Her heart yearned to keep him alive, even if that risked never seeing him again after this. She looked up to her teammates. They did not look disappointed in her. They actually looked at her with a sense of understanding. They did not get a chance to exchange words as Viper grabbed them roughly and shoved them outside. Deathstroke was left with the other two unconscious turtles, throwing them both over his shoulders, following after Viper. Sami felt herself being pushed forward as well. She became confused when Boba dragged Jack with them.

“You said you would let him go if we cooperated with your demands!” Sami protested.

Boba tilted his head toward the brunette, “I did not agree with that. No, my terms were: “You come willingly, he lives.” I never said anything about letting him go. He’s insurance that you will cooperate fully. So it looks like he’s going for a ride.” The mercenary explained.

“He has children!” Sami hollered. 

“Well then, let’s make sure they do not become orphans. Now, go.” Boba commanded. 


	7. Jail Break

Jack let out an exhausted sigh, leaning his head back against the cold wall behind his head. He currently sat in a cell that resembled a glass cube. He had been in this forsaken cell since his arrival on this planet. When Boba Fett and his crew landed, Sami and the turtles had been separated from Jack. The green woman, Viper, had dragged him off to this place.

As soon as they arrived at this…jail, she had dragged him to what he could only assume was a laboratory. The scientists had stripped him of his clothing and forced him in this cozy little outfit (nothing but a plain white t-shirt and gray sweatpants) before tossing him in here. A little while later, a man with brown, graying hair came in with some red-headed girl. They both appeared human at first, but the brown haired male could stretch his body to unfathomable portions and the red-head had the power to control/read minds.

How did Jack know this? Well, let’s just say he tried rushing the door when it opened. He had managed to make it out of the cell and run out of the lab, until an the brown haired man used his arm to literally wrapped itself around his middle and pulled him back into the cell. He tried to leave, until a pulsating pain in his mind forced his body to stay right where it was. When he looked up at the red-head, her eyes were glowing and she was holding out a hand toward him. So he could only guess that she was manipulating him to her control.

Once he was settled, the brown haired male named “Dr. Richards” ran a physical on Jack. He even drew some blood and kept it in test tubes. Once he had finished, he told the red-head, or April, to keep her hold on the blond until the cell door closed. Once the door closed, they left Jack to his own thoughts.

That was two hours ago. No one had come back in to check on him. The intercom speaker was visible on the ceiling, but he had received no messages. No indication that anyone was coming to look in on him. He felt his stomach grumble, but he hadn’t the slightest clue on who to call if he was hungry. He was not even sure if anyone could hear him if he did call out to them. So, he had decided to keep his mind occupied with other things.

His first thoughts went toward the safety of his children. He had made sure to leave his phone with Mindy, telling the girl to call Kim should something go wrong before running to Sami’s aid. He hoped to some higher power that they were okay. He didn’t know what he would do should something had befallen his children. Knowing his friend, Kim probably picked them up hours ago and was probably recruiting her friends at the CIA to plan his rescue. Samantha and Mindy were probably sitting with the red-head at her own house, worried about his safety. They probably wondered if Sami was okay as well.

Which then brought his thoughts to a certain alien. He wondered what had happened to the brunette and her team. Those bounty hunters seemed very intent on killing the five aliens. Then again, that was their assignment right? When he had first seen them, he thought that maybe they were a team there to rescue Sami’s team. Judging by the one that was intent on taking her head off with his gun, Jack could only guess what their real purpose was. He closed his eyes in disappointment. The team was probably dead already. Jack chuckled sourly. Figures, the first girl that was actually a perfect match for him was dead.

Christ, his life was just full of disappointments, wasn’t it?

* * *

Little did Jack know; Sami and her team were alive and well. Not too long after they were separated from Jack, Bloom had turned on her own team and freed Sami and the turtles. Boba Fett went to shoot Bloom only for Sami to take his head off with her sword, informing his now dead corpse that she didn’t get to finish the job last time. Bloom, Leo and Mikey separated from the group. They were on their way to City Hall to inform the Grand Council of Sentinel’s betrayal.

Sami, Raph and Donnie were on their way to infiltrate the Research Lab and free Jack. Since Donnie knew the laboratory like the back of his hand, it was only fitting that he goes with them. He had managed to sweet talk the guards into letting them in, but was having a difficult time convincing Dr. Richards to let them take Jack. Though Mr. Fantastic had a wife and kids, he insisted that Jack was a human who could be caring potentially harmful bacteria.

Or, at least that was what Viper had told him.

“Professor Richards, let us be rational. If he was truly harmful, wouldn’t Casey Jones be infected with those **_same_** bacteria? He’s allowed to roam the lab completely unsupervised. I do not see an issue with releasing that blond human.” Donnie persuaded.

“Understandable, my dear Donatello **BUT** not all organisms are built exactly the same. See, we at least sterilized Mr. Jones before we had brought him in. Mr. Jack in there was **_not_** sterilized and is clearly built differently from Mr. Jones.” Reed responded.

Sami was becoming quite annoyed with Dr. Richards. Just another scientist who was all about keeping his test subjects in his possession. Wait, did Donnie say this guy’s name was Mr. Fantastic? Didn’t her father know a Mr. Fantastic? She exchanged looks with Raph, who did not understand what she was motioning to.

“You know my father.” Sami said, catching Reed off guard.

Reed looked toward the brunette, examining the woman. He then switched his gaze to the ceiling, as if doing so would jog his memory. He then looked toward her again, asking her what her father’s name was. She first gave his superhero name, to which Mr. Fantastic gave a look. Oh, he meant secret identity, so she told him her father’s real name. Mr. Fantastic nodded in recognition, but then became shocked, doing a double take as he continued to stare at her with wide eyes.

“Dr. Richards…?” Donnie asked in confusion.

The scientist then ran to one of the nearby filing cabinets, rifling through hundreds of files. He must have found what he was looking for because he pulled out three or four different files. He laid them all out on the desk, causing the other aliens to give him strange looks, even April. Muttering something under his breath, he then pulled out an empty syringe before turning back to the brunette.

“May I?” Reed asked.

Sami looked between Donnie and April, who just shrugged in confusion. With a glance back at Reed, she nodded. Hesitantly, she held out her arm allowing the scientist to draw blood. With an excited hum, Reed eagerly stuck the needle in her arm and drew a syringe full of blood. He then placed it into a test-tube.

“Not to sound rude, but why did you need to draw blood?” Sami asked.

“Your father is a scientific anomaly. Your mother is a scientific impossibility. Your third parent, a human by the name of Bruce Wayne is a scientific possibility.” Reed rattled off.

This earned him a confused look, “You my dear, are a scientific discovery. A being composed of the DNA of a meta-human, a magical creature, and a human!”

Sami raised a brow, “I’m not following.”

Donnie’s eyes scanned over the several files scattered on Reed’s workbench. He had to rub his eyes in order to be sure that he was reading the right material and nearly fainted when he realized what he had just read.

Peter Parker was not actually **_from Meta-Prime._** He was a human who had been bitten by a Meta-Prime spider that somehow ended up in Oscorp’s Science lab on Earth. After the scientists there had tweaked with the alien spider, they somehow triggered some sort of radioactivity in the spider that gave Peter super powers. A now retired scientist that worked on Meta-Prime, Dr. Banner, had picked the teenager up while on Earth, thinking that he was just another alien who had gotten lost. It wasn’t until Dr. Banner had run a DNA test on the boy did he realize that he was **_not_** an alien.

By this time, it was too late. Peter had already started a whole new life on Meta-Prime. So to make up for it, Dr. Banner had wiped Peter’s mind and convinced the boy that he was a native to this planet. He had hidden Peter’s file in the lab ever since.

Bloom Parker was also not from Meta-Prime. At the time of her arrival, her name was Bloom Sparx. She was just a fairy that had been passing through but had lost her memory due to too much dimensional travel. The magic had messed with her brain thus destroying her memory cortex as well as any memories before she had ended up on Meta-Prime. She had somehow retained memory of her name. While here, she had taken a fancy to Peter and settled down to start a family with him. It wasn’t until after Sami’s oldest sister had been born did she become a documented citizen. Which would explain why she did not have an actual birth certificate in her file.

How Bruce Wayne’s DNA had gotten mixed in was a little more complex than Bloom and Peter. Apparently, a Meta-Prime citizen named Kal-El, or Clark Kent, had fallen in love with a human. Said human being Bruce Wayne. He had discretely been seeing the human for years without anyone noticing. He had traveled to Earth and played the part of superhero in Metropolis under the alias of “Superman” when he met Bruce.

The two became lovers after Clark had saved his life. They eventually wanted to have children and turned to look for a surrogate. Bloom had volunteered to have it for them, saying that she would need both of their DNA in order for the process to work. Unfortunately, Clark was sterile, but he offered Bruce’s DNA. Bloom needed two DNA samples for the spell to work, so Peter would have to be the other donor. The baby would be carried in Bloom’s womb.

Unfortunately, when the baby was born twenty-six years ago, the Grand Council had found out about Clark and Bruce, captured them both before executing Bruce in front of Clark. Clark was then exiled to Earth as punishment. He had just been allowed back.

Donnie widened in realization, “This…this is incredible. Tragic, but incredible.” 

“What?” Sami asked. 

“You are a child born of science and magic. Your DNA is composed of three different beings, all of which are not from this planet. You’re not a normal meta-human…technically. You technically are a human who just happens to have superhuman abilities.” Donnie explained. 

The lab became silent. Sami stood there in shock, at a loss for words. What could she say? She had just found out that she was not actually an alien. Well, she was to the natives of Meta-Prime, but not to people of Earth. Which meant she and Jack were actually of the same species. She was just different. Mutated. Abnormal. The brunette gulped, not at all sure what to make of any of this. All her life, she was raised on this planet, under the impression that this was where she belonged. 

Only to find out twenty-six years later that she did not belong here at all.

“Sami?” Raph asked quietly, nudging her arm. 

The brunette stared down at the files, tears welling up in her eyes. She re-read them over and over again, but the words did not process in her mind. It just…it did not seem real. It did not seem right. Her life was a lie. She didn’t belong here. She…she…

“After we rescue Jack, I-I need to go…away for a while. This…is all a little overwhelming.” Sami stuttered.

Before anyone could mutter another word, Sami pushed passed Dr. Richards and into the room behind him that held Jack.

* * *

All he had to do was yell out that he was hungry and would like some food. Just as Jack mustered enough confidence to yell for help, the doors opened abruptly. The blond jumped backward in surprise before backpedaling away from the glass. Shock and fear turned into relief and happiness when his favorite alien girl walked into the room, alive and well. Though, she did not wear her cheery smile and bright eyes. She looked…traumatized. The brunette looked about ready to cry actually.

“Sami? Are you okay?” Jack asked, pressing himself up against the glass. 

She did not answer. Instead, she had used her fist to smash the control box that controlled the glass door. Once the box was broken, the door slid out of the way. Jack rushed out of it, embracing the brunette. The girl tensed in his grasp, not returning the embrace. Confusion washed over him, so he pulled away. He gently tilted her head upward to look him in the eye. 

What he saw damn near broke his heart. 

Blue eyes stared into his. They looked absolutely broken. They reminded him of himself ten years ago. When Bonnie…he shook off the thought. No, right now he needed to comfort the alien. He held her in his arms, kissing her on the forehead. 

“What happened?” Jack asked, rubbing at the brunette’s arms. 

Sami nearly lost it right then and there. Whatever she was holding in must have really been bothering her. Broken blue eyes looked from the floor up to his face as she took in a shaky breath. She did not answer him, choosing to just shake her head. Though he could not hear her completely, he thought he heard her mutter “Not now” under her breath. He was then lead out of the lab and through the Detention Facility before they ended up outside. Her teammates had followed her out, looking just as worried for her as he did. 

The brunette did not seem to acknowledge their stares as she continued on to a nearby ship. He turned to what he could only guess was City Hall not too far away, as a whole crowd of people have gathered at the steps. The bounty hunters from earlier had handcuffs on and were being escorted out and placed in cop cars. He could see the other two turtles and the fourth bounty hunter sneak out of the side of the building. It seemed like they were trying to avoid the crowd. 

The planet itself, or at least what he could see of it so far, resembled Earth in more ways than once. It must have been night, if the starry night sky above them did not already point that out. The only difference was that there were two moons instead of just one. He felt a pull on his arm as Sami pulled him toward the ship. 

Guess it’s time to go. 


	8. Is This Goodbye?

The ride home was quiet. Then again, Jack did not know how riding in an alien space ship was supposed to sound. It was probably not supposed to be **_this_** quiet. Before their departure from the planet, the other two turtles had managed to catch up and ride with the rest of the team to Earth to gather up their things and their pilot.

Apparently the poor guy was sitting in a jar on a desk somewhere in New York.

Jack looked from his seat toward Sami. The brunette still had not told him what was wrong with her. She just sat in what he could only presume was the Captain’s Seat, watching the stars and passing planets in silence. She had not spoken to him the entire ride back. Had he done something wrong? What the hell had happened to cause the brunette’s “Vow of Silence?”

He wanted to badly to talk to her, but he did not know if the turtles had been involved in whatever had happened to the brunette, so the blond decided to wait until they were alone to discuss this. Jack rubbed at the back of his neck in silent frustration, turning his attention back to the gigantic wind-shield of the space ship.

“ETA in t-minus five minutes.” The computer called.

“Buckle up everyone.” Donnie called from the pilot’s seat.

* * *

 

Once Jack opened up the door to his home, two little voices yelled out “DAD!” before he was tackled to the ground. Mindy and Samantha showered him with hugs and kisses, desperately asking him if he was alright and where he had gone. Kim patted him on the shoulder as she left, but not before hugging Sami. The alien returned the affection quickly, before releasing the red-head. The red-headed woman gave the brunette a strange look, but brushed it off as the brunette was uncomfortable about something.

Kim turned back to Jack, telling him that she would see him tomorrow so they could talk about his “out of this world” issue. While she said that, she nodded her head toward Sami; an indication that she now knew that Sami was actually an alien. Without another word, Kim got into her car and left.

Jack bid Kim farewell before turning back to Sami and the girls. Sami held Mindy and Samantha at arm’s length, talking to them about something. By the looks of it, said something must have been quite emotional because Samantha and Mindy looked very upset. Come to think of it, Sami was actually in tears. After a couple moments of eavesdropping, he figured out that Sami was telling them that she had to leave. If Mindy’s “We don’t want you to go!” did not just reveal that. He let out a sigh as he watched his girls embrace the alien tightly.

Sami broke down, “I will miss you both very much. I loved you both.” She said through shaky breaths.

The girls were too upset to reply. Instead, they decided to go back into the house.

Jack approached Sami, gently grabbing her hand in his own. The brunette looked down at their hands before looking into his eyes once more. He used his free hand to wipe away some of her tears. The girl just released another shaky breath before embracing him tightly. The motion had caught him off guard, but he had returned it just as tight.

“I will miss you, Jack Dublin.” Sami said, pulling away from the blonde.

Jack nodded, feeling tears well up in his own eyes, “Yeah. I’ll miss you too, Sami Parker/Wayne.” He said.

The alien girl chuckled awkwardly, looking down at the ground once more. They both stood in silence, glancing up at each other from time to time. Jack glanced up at the ship hovering overhead, waiting for the brunette to get done with her farewells. He cleared his throat, catching the brunette’s eye.

“So…this is it.” Jack said, kicking a pebble away from his foot.

Sami nodded, “Yeah. I guess it is.”

Another pregnant pause. This time, Sami cleared her throat, “I guess this is goodbye.”

“I guess it is.” Jack agreed.

Without another word, Sami saluted Jack. Jack smiled through his tears as he saluted her back. Sami nodded as she headed over to the spot just under where the ship was hovering. It should have beamed her up in a bright light but it did not. She and Jack looked up at it in confusion. The brunette pressed a button on her comm. link, telling the turtles that she was ready to go.

“…No, you’re not.” Raph’s voice called.

Sami rolled her eyes, “Yes. I am.”

“Just shut up and do it, you Doof.” Mikey called.

A blush dusted the alien’s cheeks as she looked over at Jack. The blond gave her a look of confusion. What the hell was she waiting for? Why was she not leaving? He watched as the alien sighed and started walking toward him. What was she doing? Her pace increased before coming to a stop right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face in real close to his own.

…Oh.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, one hand tangling in those brown and white locks of hers. The kiss lasted for a couple moments before the two separated once more. They rested their foreheads against one another, standing in silence once again. Jack really did not want her to leave, but she had to. Meta-Prime was her home. She had a family back there waiting for her. She could not just throw that all away for a man she just met.

If he only knew.

With one last kiss on the cheek, the alien who had just quite literally dropped into his life, turned away from him and left. He watched as the ship hovered higher into the air and flew away. Taking the girl of his dreams with it.


	9. Treason

Cheer and celebration greeted the team of heroes upon their arrival back on Meta-Prime. Friends and family greeting them with open arms and nothing but love. Members of the Council congratulated them on their successful mission and safe return. The turtles were enjoying themselves, but Sami was not. She had kept her distance from everyone, her younger brother kept her company. The young brunette badgered his sister with questions about Earth, but the elder kept her sentences very straight forward, purposely leaving out much detail. After their welcoming party, they had returned to City Hall to hand over their research and paperwork from the mission.

The turtles had based their research solely on observation of the humans. From their time of arrival to when they were out and about among them. Due to her being separated from the turtles, Sami had based hers on what it was like living amongst them. She had purposely not put a lot of detail in her report, not wanting to be reminded of her new found comrades or exposing her feelings for one Jack Dublin and his daughters. It just hurt her too much to think about them all. After a bit of thinking, her mind wandered to one being in particular.

Kal-El, of the Meta-Prime capital of Krypton, a city located not too far from here. She recalled that he had been arrested twenty-six years ago for the same thing she was currently going through right now. Though he had just been pronounced a free man not too long ago, that did not mean that the Council did not still have eyes on the man. She really needed someone to talk to about her dilemma and Clark was the one who would know what she should do about it.

Out of curiosity, she had snuck into the Records Room of the City Hall. After some more snooping, she had finally managed to find it. Funny, the file in Dr. Richards’s lab said that Clark had been declared a free man. The Council file said otherwise. According to this one, Clark was still being held in Council Custody right here in this building. She found this to be a little odd because she had seen every inch of this building and did not recall seeing anyone being held here, nor did she recall there being any cells in place. Interrogation rooms, yes, but she had never seen any cells. 

Using her stealth and speed, Sami had managed to follow the schematics downloaded on to her communicator. Luckily her position in the Council had given her somewhat an advantage, for no one stopped to question what she was doing. Unfortunately, she had been stopped by Tetrax, whom asked her where the fire was. She laughed it off, telling the crystal being that she had misplaced her earwig and was retracing her steps in order to find it. Though her mentor had raised a brow, he seemed to have bought the tale and dismissed her before going his own way. The brunette released a relieved sigh and continued on.

Her map led her to a dead-end, causing her to become confused once more. This…this was not right. There should have been another section right here…but there wasn’t. Sami looked around the area, scanning the walls for any signs of some sort of secret entryway. When she checked the map once more, she nearly face-palmed herself. The secret section wasn’t on ground level. It was below ground level. Getting down on her knees, she felt around the floor for any misplaced paneling. Her hand touched one area in particular that did not look right. With another touch of that area, she watched as what appeared to be a hologram dissipated. Underneath of the hologram: a touch screen for what appeared to be a fingerprint scanner.

The brunette would have cursed, had she not anticipated this. On her way here, she had managed to dust the Grand Councilor Woman’s desk for her fingerprints. The brunette pulled the tap with the lifted fingerprint from a pouch in her utility belt. She pressed the thin material over the scanner and applied some pressure. Sure enough, the scanner gave a conformational beep in approval,

“Welcome back, Grand Councilor Woman.” The computer said.

Sami smiled, watching as the floor in front of her descended into a staircase leading to the hidden lower level. With one final sweep to make sure she was all clear, Sami descended down the steps. Darkness had greeted her vision, forcing her to take out her torch from her utility belt. It looked like your average cell block, though; this one looked a little older than the rest. Dust and cobwebs covered the various cells and computer terminals. If this was where they were holding Clark, they did not care for maintenance. It seemed as though they wanted him to feel as though he had been forgotten by the world.  

Sami used her new found telepathy; concentrating solely on Clark’s thoughts. It would make it that much easier to find him. She did a full mental sweep until her thoughts picked up on what sounded like white noise. It was a single chain of thoughts that seemed to drone on into nothingness, full of sorrow and heart break. The feelings were overwhelming at first, but Sami maintained her concentration. The being must have sensed her presence, their sad thoughts being replaced with curiosity.

“Hello? Who’s there?” a deep male voice called out.

 “Kal-El?” Sami called back, shining her light in the direction of the voice.

Silence. Though she could read that the man’s thoughts; he was contemplating on answering the girl. He was debating on whether or not she was a council spy. She replied mentally that even though she was with the council, she had no intent on bringing harm upon him. She sensed him lowering his guard. He then instructed her on where the power box was located before leading her to his cell.

With a nod, Sami had managed to find the power box and restore power to the sub-level. Her eyes had been blinded by the bright lights, but had adjusted enough to take in her surroundings. It was indeed a forgotten cell-block, but by no means was it left ignored. There were rotting corpses left in some of the cells, skeletons in others. Some of the corpses looked as though they had just died not too long ago, others…maybe just yesterday. There were some prisoners alive in the cells, but they were too terrified of her to speak. Some ducked away and hid in the far reaches of their cells.

The brunette looked down at the trays of half-eaten food just inside of the cells. At least they were being fed. With that in mind, her eyes scanned the various cells, calling out Kal’s name. She saw an arm reach out as the same male voice from a little while ago called out to her. The brunette jogged over to the cell, scanning over the man’s form.

He could not have been any older than her father. He had dark sullen blue eyes and long black hair with a fully grown beard. He had somehow retained muscle mass but was extremely too pale for her liking. Judging by the tray on the food, he had been fed not too long ago. That was good; that meant that there would be no unexpected visits from a Council Agent anytime soon.

“You’re Kal-El of Krypton.” Sami said.

The man narrowed his eyes at her, “Who wants to know?” he asked.

Sami took a breath, “I am Samantha Jay Lynn Parker/Wayne. I have sought you out for advice.” She explained.

Clark’s face twitched at the mention of Wayne, but remained neutral nonetheless, “Advice? You’re risking arrest…for advice?” he asked in disbelief.

“I’ve risked arrest because I wish to know why you were even arrested to being with. I am **_going to be arrested_** for the reason that you were and I wish to know why.” The brunette said.

Clark raised his brow. The brunette explained that she knew about Bruce Wayne and about his exile. Her fellow alien raised his brows in shock as he listened to the brunette rattling off all that she knew. She then asked him if he knew who she was. Clark nearly shook his head “No,” until realization washed over him. He knew exactly who she was; he knew those blue eyes were hauntingly familiar.

“You’re the daughter of my lost beloved. The child that the fairy promised us. That’s you!” Clark hollered, now pressed up against the cage.

The brunette nodded. Clark let out a sigh as he reached out and caressed her cheek, “You look so much like his mother, except you have his eyes. You’re so beautiful, just like him.” Clark said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Sami blushed, offering a small smile. She held the hand on her cheek, as if doing so would comfort him. He listed out all of the Bruce’s qualities that were visible in her. He imagined that she also shared Peter’s qualities, obviously. He nearly broke down just by talking to her. She felt tears in her own eyes as she listened to Clark’s tales of a father she never knew. A father she never got the chance to know. He seemed to break down further when he remembered why she was there.

“They’ll kill you. They won't care that you are not truly of Meta-Prime origin. They'll kill you for interacting with humans in such a way.” Clark explained.

“But why? Are feelings so bad, Kal of Krypton? Is it really wrong to feel something?" Sami asked almost desperately.

"No, but it is not wise to feel something towards a human." Clark replied with a shaky breath.

“ ** _I am_** a human. I am not from here! My family is not from here. Not truly.” Sami protested.

“They’ve adopted you and your family. To them, you **_are_** one of their own. That slag Sentinel will see you and that human killed.” Clark said.

The brunette paused at that. Her mind was racing. All of her years training under the council, Sentinel was so against the humans. He was so against this mission to Earth. He had told the Grand Councilor that she would regret this decision. That he would stop the mission no matter the cost. He was willing to kill the team in order to prevent this mission from succeeding. He was the one who pardoned the mercenaries. It was obvious! He had the authority to do so and it was not the first time. Sami had bared witness to when he had convinced the council that convicts could be used to their advantage in the past. It wasn’t a human hell-bent on taking over their world. It was Sentinel who was hell-bent on taking over the Council.

She had to warn the Councilor.   

Sami thanked Clark for his help and promised to be back with the Council to free him. Before she had the chance to leave, Clark called out to her. The brunette stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to the other.

“You wanted my advice? Here it is: go to him. Don’t let these worlds divide you from one another. You'll never know what day will be your last. So make sure your last day is spent with him.” 


	10. The Return

The alarm went off right on schedule, causing the blond to turn over and slam his hand down on the snooze button to silence the device. Jack turned back over and looked to the supposed to be unoccupied side of his bed, watching Samantha and Mindy sleep peacefully next to him. He released a sad breath escaped him as he was reminded of the alien once more. It had been less than twenty-four hours since her departure from Earth and already Jack wished she would come back.

He already knew that the girls missed her as well. They each had nightmares about the invaders that had attacked the zoo and could not fall back to sleep. That is why they were now sleeping in his bed. Carefully, he moved slowly enough out of bed to not wake the two sleeping children before he made his way out to the kitchen. He looked at the kitchen clock, mentally calculating how much time he would have to make the girls breakfast before getting ready for work.

Or, at least he planned to, until he heard a loud boom outside. The whole house shook causing everything within it to rattle and shake as well. Jack looked toward the ceiling as the entire house seemed to shake. With speed and finesse, he rushed into his bedroom to grab the girls. Samantha and Mindy had already been awakened by the loud sound. They asked him what was going on as they both leapt from the bed. Jack did not have an answer for them, demanding that they get out of the house at once. They did as they were told, following him outside. What waited for them in the yard was the last thing they expected to see that day.

* * *

“What time did they leave?” Sami asked, grabbing the nearest Council agent by the front of the uniform.

Upon her arrival to the Main Hall, Sami had received news that Sentinel and the rest of the Council had departed from Meta-Prime to seek out a human fugitive. This supposed fugitive was none other than Jack Dublin. When the brunette asked about who had sent out the order for his arrest, Donatello found out that it was Sentinel who was looking for the blond. The giant robot being had somehow convinced the councilor that the human was with the US Government and he had compromised Agent Parker and her team while they were on Earth. If they did not find him and execute the human, he would hand over the information to the government.

Sami had no idea how **_anyone_** could believe such an incredulous idea, the only thing she knew was that she had to stop them. If they didn’t, not only would Sentinel kill Jack, but also the Grand Councilor Woman.

“They…they left about fifteen minutes ago. You-you can still catch them if you fly out now and hyper-jump there. They should still be en route unless they also hyper-jumped.” The cadet stuttered, terrified to be so close to the angry brunette.

Donnie already had the ship all set and ready to go by the time she ran back outside. The remainder of the council members had been informed of Sentinel’s real intentions and would be accompanying the team to Earth in order to arrest Sentinel. Generals were shouting out “Shoot to Kill” orders to their men. Mercenaries under the Council had been given the order to capture if possible, terminate if necessary. Tetrax was armored up and ready to go as well. Being the next in command next to Sentinel and the Councilor herself, he was the one who was going to arrest Sentinel.

The alien could hardly wait to do the honors. The damned robot had this coming for a **_long_** time.

“We need to leave now. If we wait a minute longer, Sentinel will kill the Councilor.” Sami commanded.

‘Or Jack.’

* * *

Jack watched the giant ship cautiously, keeping Samantha and Mindy behind himself as a form of protection. Samantha and Mindy nearly rushed the vehicle thinking Sami was inside, but Jack knew better. He had recognized this vehicle, knowing damn right well that it was **_not_** Sami’s ship. It was not even close to being a “Good-Guy” ship. It was the ship that belonged to the mercenaries that tried to kill him and the team back on Meta-Prime.

The door of the ship opened with a menacing hiss, causing the humans to jump back in fear and uncertainty. The door opened to reveal a big blue robot and a thin green alien being. Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion, watching as more aliens in identical outfits filed out from behind the other two aliens. The green alien looked at its surroundings before settling its eyes on him. The blue robot’s eyes never left the blond’s form.

“Are you Jack Dublin?” the green one, the female, asked.

Jack nodded hesitantly. The green one leaned her head back to one of the soldiers behind her. She whispered something into what he presumed to be its ear. She then nodded her head in Jack’s direction, causing the other soldiers to charge him. Jack felt the girls being pulled away from him, causing him to thrash in their grasps. He heard his daughters yelling out to him and had been able to catch a glimpse of the girls being held hostage by two other soldiers. Before he could protest, his arms were forced behind his back and he was forced on to his knees directly in front of the two aliens.

“Jack Dublin. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the Council’s Court…” one of the soldiers said.

“You’re arresting me? On what grounds?” Jack asked the green alien.

The blue alien spoke up, “We have proof that you are working with the US Government and plan to declare war on our planet. You also compromised one of our top agents and forced her to hand over essential Intel.”

“What?! I don’t work for the government! I’ve never even been to Washington D.C.!” The blond protested.

“Are you implying that I am lying?” Sentinel asked.

“Nothing to imply, Sentinel.” A voice called from behind the group.

The robot and the alien turned their attention to the source of the sound as another ship landed on the neighbor’s lawn. Jack’s eyes lit up as Sami came running out of the vehicle with her team and a flock of soldiers behind her. The brunette and the turtles forced the soldiers to release the blond as the other soldiers kept their weapons raised and pointed at the blue robot. The robot demanded to know what was going on whilst also commanding the soldiers to lower their weapons. Another alien, bigger than the green one but smaller than the robot, gently pulled the green one away from the robot.

“What is the meaning of this?” The green alien asked.

The new alien’s helmet slid back to reveal some diamond-headed creature. He held the shorter alien at arm’s length, informing her, now known as: Councilor, to stand back and that “Sentinel” was dangerous. Jack could only guess that the diamond headed alien was referring to the robot.  Apparently, Sentinel had been conspiring against the Council and was using Jack as a diversion so Sentinel could kill the Councilor and blame it on Jack. 

“This is preposterous! What could I possibly gain from killing you and blaming this human, Councilor?” Sentinel asked.

“Considering you’re next in line for the position of Grand Councilor and harbor an extreme hatred toward humanity? Hm, maybe a chance to not only become Grand Councilor but also have a valid reason to go to war with Earth?” Sami deduced.

“…Traitor! See? She’s been compromised! The humans must have brainwashed her into turning us against each other!” Sentinel hollered.

The Grand Councilor raised a brow at the two, having a sudden sense of Déjà vu. She had a feeling that she had already been through a similar situation years ago. She asked Sami who her father was. The girl informed her of not only Peter Parker, but Bruce Wayne as well. Jack raised his brows. Her father was Peter Parker? The guy that his dad had went to school with? That would mean…

“…You are part human.” Councilor deduced.

The brunette nodded in confirmation. Sami went on to ask the councilor to recall a case that happened twenty-six years ago involving the human, Bruce Wayne, and Kal-El of the capital Krypton. The councilor nodded, saying that she had remembered that day vividly. The brunette went on to ask on what grounds Bruce Wayne had been executed on.

“For compromising a citizen of Meta-Prime and…” The Councilor said, her eyes widened in realization, turning her attention to Sentinel.

“Let me guess…Bruce was also a US Government Agent who was considered armed and dangerous?” Sami asked, cocking a brow at Sentinel.

The Councilor nodded her head slowly, stare never leaving Sentinel’s form. The robot looked ready to explode. Tetrax had the shackles out, fingers just itching to arrest this robotic son of a bitch. Jack was still reeling at the news that the woman, who he had thought to be an alien, was actually a human just like him. Sami waited for Sentinel to start back-pedaling and explaining himself. The robot stayed silent, glaring daggers at the brunette.

“Care to share with the class, Sentinel?” Sami asked, arms crossed at her chest.

“…You humans are a sickness. A disease that was bestowed on to the universe by some god-forsaken being. You are willing to destroy your own kind in order to achieve your goals and you dare look down at me like I am some sort of monster! I was only doing what I thought was right! If not for you, I would have…” Sentinel bellowed, only to be silenced by the stinging sensation of a taser.

Raphael stood behind the robot, covering his mouth with his hand, holding a taser in his other hand, “Oops! Did I do that?” he asked in an innocent manner.

“Tetrax, arrest this pathetic slag. I want him out of my sight.” The Councilor commanded. 

“With pleasure.” Tetrax replied, placing the shackles on the robot before dragging Sentinel on to the ship. 

The Councilor waited until Sentinel was secured before turning back to Sami and Jack. The Councilor ordered the soldiers to release Jack and the children and asked the soldiers to leave them. With a nod, the soldiers saluted and headed back on to the ship. Jack asked Mindy and Samantha to go back into the house, promising to be with them in a couple of minutes. He closed the door behind his daughters. He watched the Councilor look between himself and Sami in a curious yet observing manner.

She turned to Sami, “Agent Parker. I have been informed that you harbor strong feelings for this human. Is this true?” she asked.

Sami blushed as her eyes went wide in shock, “Who told you that?”

“Your teammate, Michelangelo, thought it necessary to inform me of such information. That, and the fact that I have known you long enough to recognize when you are being protective of someone you care for. Is it true?” the Councilor asked.

The brunette looked between her employer and Jack before nodding her head. The Councilor hummed, watching the two. She then went on to explain that usually such a relationship would be frowned upon in their line of business. Yet, she admitted to not being able to speak about whom should be trusted, considering she almost helped Sentinel kill an innocent human being. She said that it was unheard of for Meta-Prime citizens to mate with humans. Hell, before now, they believed that they could not trust humans.

Though, Sami and her family had been the exception. Had the brunette not told her of her origin, she might still believe that their kind could not live in harmony with the humans. Considering the Parkers had been living on Meta-Prime for over thirty years, she now doubted her previous beliefs. They were not truly beings of Meta-Prime, yet they had been able to live with them without any trouble. No one back home would have ever guessed that the family was human either. And to think that they had previously executed humans because the Council thought they were dangerous. 

“You wish to stay with him?” The Councilor asked, earning a look of shock.

“Not exactly, Ma’am. I wish for our kind to live harmoniously with the humans. I do wish to stay with him, but I also wish to be able to return to my family and for my family to be able to visit me as well.” Sami explained.

“…Very well. From now on, Meta-Prime and Earth are now allies. Our two races shall be able to share a universe without the fear of one another. We are free to come and go as we please.” The Councilor said, turning to go back on to her ship. She stopped half-way, “By the way, Agent Parker. I expect your input on when and where we should put the new transport machine. Taking ships back and forth from Earth to Meta-Prime and vice versa is far too exhausting.”

Sami chuckled and nodded, but then asked the Councilor to stop one last time, “I do have another request, if I may.”

“Go ahead.”

“I think Kal-El has done enough time for one lifetime. Had it not been for him, I would not have been born. I owe him my life.” Sami said.

The councilor smiled, telling the brunette that she would have Kal released by the time she returned to Meta-Prime. Sami smiled, thanking the woman for her kindness. The councilor told her not to mention it before finally boarding the council ship. Sami and Jack watched as the ship flew high into the sky, disappearing into the atmosphere. The turtles approached the two, hugging the brunette.

“In a span of a couple weeks, we crash landed on Earth, lived among humans, fought our worst enemies, found out that you’re actually a human, saved not one, but two planets, arrested Sentinel for treason, and then united the planets! In two weeks!” Donnie said, rubbing the back of his neck in disbelief.

“And they said this mission wouldn’t change anything.” Mikey said.

Sami smiled as the turtles discussed all that had been accomplished since the start of their mission. She then turned her attention to Jack, who still looked awestruck. She shook the blond’s shoulder gently, trying to get the blond to come back to his senses. Jack shook his head as he cleared the cloud from his mind. He apologized, saying that everything that happened the past couple of days were a bit overwhelming. The brunette nodded in agreement.

The brunette informed the turtles that they should probably park the ship somewhere else and put it in stealth mode. Mikey said that they should not have to considering what had just unfolded and that they were going to be living amongst the humans. Sami nodded that yes, they were living among the humans now, but they really should not park their ships on someone else’s lawn. Mikey gave an “Oh” before running into the ship to tell Gluto that they had to move the ship. The team laughed, Raphael calling Mikey an “Idiot” under his breath as his younger brother ran toward the ship. 

Jack invited them inside, but the turtles chose to stand outside. He would have persuaded them further had he not caught Raphael wiggling his eyebrows and nudging at Sami. The blond nodded, now understanding what they were doing. They wanted the brunette and the blond to have some privacy. Smartasses…He shook his head with a chuckle as he and Sami headed inside.  He heard Raph yell something along the lines of “Get ‘em, Parker!” before the door shut behind him. 

The alien, or human, girl cleared her throat as she leaned against the door. Her blue eyes staring into his own once more. By the looks of things, whatever had her down was no longer an issue. Jack smiled, leaning into the brunette. They stood there in silence for a while, no words needed to be exchanged in order for them to understand what the other was thinking. Jack leaned in closer to the brunette’s face and was just centimeters away from kissing her…until Mindy and Samantha had reemerged from their bedroom. They both yelled out Sami’s name in excitement, giving Jack about two seconds to move out of the way before smothering the older brunette in hugs and kisses.

“Oh, hello my little ones!” Sami cheered, embracing the two girls and kissing them both on their foreheads. 

Jack chuckled as he watched the two younger girls asking if Sami was staying for good this time. The brunette happily nodded, telling them that she did not plan on going anywhere any time soon. The girls let out a happy cheer and cuddled the meta-human. Sami looked to Jack, holding a hand out to him. He grabbed it in his own, planting a kiss on the back of it. This earned him a blushing smile as the woman pulled him in close enough to plant a kiss on the blond’s lips.

“I love you, Jack Dublin of Earth.” 

“I love you too, Sami Parker/Wayne of Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel


End file.
